A Look into the Past
by MixkaRules18
Summary: "When you run a house there are certain rules you must follow. Rule number one of being a p*mp: don't fall in love with your 'merchandise', because it never ends well. Rule number two: if you do fall in love, keep it a secret at all costs. Too bad rules and I never got along." Rated M for reasons. Beta'd by FanofBellaandEdward.
1. Chapter 1

A Look into the Past

AN: This is my first attempt at a Naruto story. I'm going to go ahead and apologize if it's not that good. This story is co-written by FanofBellaandEdward. She writes awesome Naruto stories so go check her out! This is being published on my account since I'm doing the actual writing and came up with the general idea but she's the idea machine, she gives me the ideas to make the chapters much much better in this and is basically the beta in some parts since I have trouble with grammar and she tells me how certain parts should be done. Anyways don't kill me please, reviews would be nice and this story will be a chapter-ed one. This NaruSasu (Naruto is the seme) BL yaoi, blah blah don't like, don't read. This is AU I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. Also this is all from Naruto's POV so yeah...don't eat me please

* * *

When I was a child I grew up in the wonderful city of New York. The Big Apple, ya know clubs, parties, all the people. It sounds perfect right? No, it wasn't perfect, due to many reasons I came from a broken home, and was forced to start selling myself at the age of sixteen. The house I belonged to was run by a man named Orochimaru: a terrible man, whose face closely resembled that of a snake, who abused all of us heavily, but in the end working in a gay whore-house wasn't all that bad. I got fed; I had a house since all of the boys lived there as well; I made a good amount of money and I got sex whenever I wanted. By the time I reached eighteen, I knew that I couldn't do anything else but work the streets, but I didn't want to do it under him. Over the next year I did everything I could to make sure I was the best Orochimaru had, which I managed to accomplish; he retired in that same year and made me the new pimp of the house.

Under my management the house did ten times better than it had under Orochimaru. Our boys were happier, healthier and unless they did something highly illegal – well, more illegal than selling themselves - they were never hit by me. It was perfect in my opinion, until one very annoying day...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips as I dealt with another difficult customer. He wanted a boy who dealt in S&amp;M, but he didn't understand that I didn't specialize in that; therefore I had no boys who would do that. Well, I had one boy who could have taken it, but that boy was Sasuke and I would not let that man do anything like that to him. Sasuke was my best boy. He came to me three years ago at the age of eighteen; I had just taken over for Orochimaru two months earlier. He was beaten, frail, thin, and worn out. I didn't know much else about him at the time, except that he didn't come from a good family. But as he started to work for me, there was something that we both kept hidden from the others: we were lovers. Yes, a pimp and his prostitute were in love. It was our little secret.

I couldn't quite recall how our relationship started, or why it even happened. All I remember is that one day, around six months or so after he started working for me, I was in my office looking over our expenses and income for the month when he stumbled in my office, shirtless with bite marks, claw marks and a little blood around his neck and arms.

He looked at me with his beautiful coal black eyes and said, "Daddy, I have tonight's earnings. I know we're supposed to give it to Shikamaru but, I wanted to give it to you personally."

His face was emotionless, but there was some little spark in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but it made shivers go down my spine. Sasuke was very beautiful: porcelain white skin; jet black hair with a tint of blue; thin muscular frame; and his eyes, which to this day still haunt my dreams, were the most beautiful thing about him.

I placed my hands underneath my chin and leaned forwards, smiling at him. "Why did you want to come see me personally, Sasuke? Is there anything I could help you with?"

A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he walked over to my desk and he handed me his night's earnings. I didn't even bother to count it as I slipped it into a drawer. He looked me in the eyes, blush deepening, and shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason, Daddy, can't a lowly whore like me want to see his daddy once in a while?" he all but purred the question.

In that instance I realized what emotion it was that clouded his eyes. It was lust; pure, raw, lust for me. Sasuke wanted me! He leaned over my desk with a smug smile on his face when he saw that I realized what he wanted from me and kissed me deeply.

The rest of that night was a blur, expect for when we finished and were basking in the afterglow in my office. We were cuddled up in my large office chair when I asked him why did he choose now to confess that he liked me.

Sasuke looked up at me with a bored look on his face and shrugged his shoulders once again. "I've liked you since I came here, daddy. I never got the chance to be around you, though, so I figured: fuck it, there's no time like the present! So I made my move today."

It was sweet, well as sweet as Sasuke could get, and I agreed to be with him on the condition that no one would ever find out, which meant he still had to sell his body. It was tough at first and every time he came up to my room after his night was done, I still felt a pang of pain, but it was our lives and we had to deal with it.

Back to the annoying S&amp;M customer. The man, named Jiraiya, refused to leave my building until he had gotten what he wanted. I sighed and told him that we need to take this elsewhere so my boys wouldn't have to see us argue. We moved to an empty client room decorated rather plainly in grey and black furniture with a cream colored carpeted floor.

I looked at the tall man and sighed once again. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't have any boys here who would fit your tastes. If I did, I would gladly let you have him for the night, but I don't. I'm going to ask you one more time to please leave my establishment."

The white-haired man laughed at me. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, kid? I'm Jiraiya Sannin. I built the Sannin Corporation! The corporation that makes and sells everything to everyone! I practically run this city. You're going to give me what I want or I'm going to have every cop in this city crawl up your ass until I get it. So hurry up and find someone to tend to my needs or you'll pay."

I gritted my teeth at the man. He said it all so calmly. I couldn't let him destroy everything I've worked on. I knew I had no choice but to give him Sasuke. As much as it pained me to let him take my lover; I had a business to run and I couldn't let my other boys down.

I unclenched my jaw and looked at him. "Fine, Mr. Sannin. One moment please, while I go fetch your boy."

I stepped out of the room and called for Sasuke. When he finally came to me, making sure no one could see us, I kissed him quickly before saying, "He's an S&amp;M client. Don't let him go overboard with you. Understood?"

Sasuke looked at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes, but he nodded at me and went into the room. I couldn't bear to hear anything so I went back to my office to work on paperwork. Around midnight I made my way back up to my room, almost sure that Sasuke was only a few minutes behind me, before falling asleep.

Sasuke finally came back to my room around three o'clock in the morning, limping badly and calling my name as he entered the room. I woke up and shot out of the bed with a speed that I didn't know I possessed. I caught him right before he collapsed in a heap on the floor. He groaned weakly as his back hit my arms and looked up at me. His bright eyes now dull with exhaustion and pain stared into my soul.

He coughed hard once and sat up slowly, groaning from the strain of it. "Help me to the bed, Naruto... I'm okay, just get me to the bed please."

I wanted to kick myself when I saw how broken he was. Some fucking pervert had hurt my Sasuke and I would make sure that he would pay. Gently, I picked him up and carried him to our shared bed. Once he was settled in, I went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit.

Walking back to the bed, I saw that he was already half asleep, curled on his side snuggling my pillow. If this happened under any other circumstance, I would have smiled, but seeing the deep gashes on his back and side made me want to throw up. I was definitely going to make him pay.

Sasuke raised his head when I got near the edge of the bed and gave me a light smile. It quickly fell from his face when he saw the look on my own face. "Naruto, it's not as bad as it looks...all he did was whip me a little too hard and was a bit too rowdy with a pocketknife. I'm okay, though. Please don't get upset."

He leaned over, made a poor attempt at masking the grimace that graced his features, and kissed me hard. When he pulled away after what seemed like an eternity, he winced. "Shit, that one hurts." He clutched at his left side where a really nasty looking gash was.

I growled lowly while getting the cotton-balls and rubbing alcohol out of the kit.

After getting him to sit up in the bed, I crawled around him and settled down behind him to slowly clean the wounds on his back. I kissed his neck and murmured, "Sasu, tell me what he did to you. I swear on my life I'll make that man pay for what he did to you."

I felt him shiver under my touch and heard him sigh. "The bastard started the night off by slapping me in the face. He told me that he was my master for the evening and that if I had any problem with it, that he didn't give a shit, because I was just some stupid whore that was so needy for sex I succumbed to selling myself. That was just the start of it. He handcuffed me as soon as we got to the bed, then he lit candles and waited for their wax to melt so he could pour it all over me. If I didn't moan loud enough for him, he would take a pocketknife and cut me. As you can see... I didn't moan enough for him."

"After a while he took the handcuffs off and got a riding crop and started using it on my back while he thrusted into me over and over again." Tears were welling up in his eyes at that point, which made my blood boil.

He cleared his throat and continued, "When he came and tossed the condom out, he slapped me with it one more time, threw the money on me and left. You think you're mad Naruto, imagine how I feel. Even though it's not something to brag about, I'm one of the best whores in the city. To be abused like some fucking low-life was a shot in my pride. How dare he..."

Sasuke trailed off at this point and turned his head to look at me. "Naruto, please, no matter what. Never let that man get a hold of me ever again. I can handle the pain, but I can't promise you that I won't kill him if he treats me like that again."

I felt a small part of my heart break when I saw the look on his face. His face was contorted in anger and his eyes showed me more than he was telling me. I could see the pain that danced in them, the pain that I caused him by letting Jiraiya have his way with him just so he wouldn't shut me down. I let out a sigh and kissed Sasuke with as much love as I possibly could and pulled away.

"Sasu...I'll do everything in my power to make sure that man never hurts you again, but it'll be hard. He's one of the most important people in this city. He could shut us down. We'd lose everything. Plus no one knows about you and me... about us. It's will be hard for me to keep you away from him without the others questioning it."

Sasuke's face morphed into a glare and he turned his head away again. "Then don't worry about it, Naruto. For everyone else's sake, please ignore my pain, I mean I'm the only one taking it; they're not, but we have to worry about them."

He winced as I cleaned a particularly nasty wound on his side and let out a sigh. I packed up the supplies and looked at him. "Sasuke, you know that I care about you more than I care about the others. But I have to think about all of you as a whole. I'm sorry, but this is how we live. I already told you I'll do my best for you. Isn't that enough?"

I heard him move around as I went to put the first aid kit up. When I came back he was on his stomach, facing me. He was already asleep, worn out from earlier and our small argument. If this was any other situation, I would have smiled, but I didn't. As I crawled into bed next to him and pulled him in my arms, which made him sigh in content, I couldn't help but think about how I was going to stop the pervert from hurting my lover. But I swore to myself I would do everything in my power to make sure this never happened to him again. I only hoped that I could keep that promise.

* * *

AN: Once again my first attempt at a Naruto story! This is also co-written by FanofBellaandEdward, check her out! I would love reviews, feedback, etc. So yeah I hope you guys enjoy and eagerly wait for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this is chapter two! Warning there is a yaoi scene in this! If you're totally innocent then look away towards the beginning of this story! Once again I don't own Naruto, this is co-written by FanofBellaandEdward, go check her out...I mean it. This entire story is from Naruto's POV and once again it's AU. Now, of we go!

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I noticed that somehow during the night Sasuke and I had shifted around in our sleep to where I was on my back and Sasuke was on my stomach snoring lightly. I smiled at how the sun hit his hair perfectly and made it look so shiny. He looked so at peace I couldn't bring myself to wake him up.

I sighed contently and just watched Sasuke sleep. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was a little past eleven in the morning. The small date notification under the numbers told me that today was Sunday, which was great. I allowed all of my boys to have at least a day or maybe two, if we're really busy, per week so their bodies could take a breather from pleasing customers. Today three of my boys, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara, are taking Sunday off to go and do other activities to take their minds off of their regular job.

The other three guys had their day off later in the week, so they still had to work today. Shikamaru would most likely just laze around the house for the entire day muttering that it was too troublesome to work; Haku always had a client named Zabuza come in on Sundays, and Deidara would take any other "gentleman" if needed.

Today was just what I needed. I wanted to make Sasuke forget about the horrible night he had had, so this was the perfect opportunity for me to take him out of town.

Sasuke shifting and looking up at my face snapped me out of my thoughts. He gave me a faint smile before leaning up to kiss me. I met him halfway, loving the fact that no matter how many times we kissed it always felt amazing. When we pulled away, I smiled down at him.

"It's about time you woke up, teme. I was starting to worry that you wouldn't wake up."

Allow me to give a brief explanation on why I call Sasuke 'teme'", for those of you who don't know

Sasuke and I were both of Japanese decent; our last names being Uchiha and Uzumaki, and it wasn't uncommon to hear us fall back into using Japanese sometimes. Although it was easier for him to speak the language than it was for me. The only aspect of me being Japanese was my last name, while Sasuke definitely looked of Japanese decent.

He told me as a child he spoke it at home, which obviously gave him the ability to speak it fluently. I learned the language because all throughout high school I wanted to get in touch with my roots in a way so I took the class. We had our own nicknames for each other, created after a while of being together; I called him teme, because it meant bastard and to be quite frank he was a bastard at times. He often called me dobe, which meant dumbass or something akin to that.

A blush dusted his cheeks. "Shut up, dobe." He sat up, wincing as he moved his side.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked the cuts over. They were all scabbed over and already healing, but they still looked very painful.

I sighed and pecked his lips once again. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm truly sorry. Please let me make it up to you."

His eyes widened when he felt my growing need underneath him. I shifted around so I was sitting up with him in my lap. I kissed him once again; when we parted, I pressed our foreheads together.

"Please Sasuke, I want to make it up to you. I want to make love to you."

Sasuke's face had definitely turned a brighter shade of red. He looked away and mumbled, "Dobe, my back hurts too much for me to lay down. I won't be able to please you very well when it hurts to move around."

I chuckled; he was just so damn cute. "This isn't about me, Sasuke. This is about pleasing you, making you feel good."

He barely had time to react to my statement before my lips were on his again. This time the kiss was more passionate, more needy, than the others.

Eventually Sasuke grew bored with this and pulled away from my mouth. I smirked as he exposed his neck to me, which I happily attacked with fiery kisses which lingered or teasing licks or stinging bites.

Sasuke was moaning happily in my lap, grinding his arousal into my stomach. "Daddy, please more!"

A growl tore through my throat at hearing him pleading in a throaty voice. I quickly pushed my boxers down and lifted Sasuke up so I could pull his halfway down his milky white legs. He purred when he saw my arousal and looked at me with lustful eyes.

"Daddy, please I want it. Fuck me, please," he whined; now grinding both of our arousals together.

I let out a low moan and reached towards the nightstand. I pulled open the top drawer and pulled out the lube; we had agreed earlier on to never have sex with condoms. He only used those for clients; he told me he hated the sensation of them and when he was with me, he wanted to feel me.

As I unscrewed the cap and poured the cool gel on my fingers, I nudged his hip with an elbow, signaling him to lift his hips. He did so, and when I pressed the first finger in, he moaned loudly pushing back on the digit. "More, Naruto!"

I let out a breathy chuckle as I quickly pushed another two fingers inside of him. After scissoring the digits for a minute I pulled them out of him. I looked up at him as I aligned myself with his entrance.

"Are you ready?"

An impatient nod was all I saw before I pushed him down on my length. I didn't wait long before lifting his hips up and down with my slow thrusts.

The only sounds which filled the room were his loud moans and the sounds of skin slapping on skin. I felt myself already so close to the edge after just a short while. Usually I don't come so quickly, but Sasuke's tight heat was just begging me to. I reached between our bodies and grabbed his arousal; stroking it in time with my own thrusts and making sure to hit his hidden spot dead on every time I pushed into him.

This did it for him. He flung his head back and let out a scream before spurting his completion between our stomachs. His muscles clenched down on me like a vice and I thrusted into him one more time before filling him with my seed.

We laid there for a moment, catching our breaths. Sasuke was the first to move. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. I couldn't help but feel my ego inflate when he said between pants, "That...was...the best sex...ever."

I laughed at him, which earned me a slap on the arm. I placed a kiss on his black spikes while lifting his hips up so I could slide out of him. He groaned slightly, but didn't make any other noises. I placed my hand on his lower back, where there were very few cuts, and rubbed it soothingly.

"Today's Sunday, ya know. That means that Kiba, Gaara, Neji and you are off for the day and Deidara and Haku will be busy with their Sunday only clients, and we all know Shikamaru is going to either sleep all day or watch the clouds from a window. I was thinking that we could go out for today; do some shopping, go out to eat. Stuff like that."

I heard him groan softly as I worked out the kinks in his lower back. He pulled his face away from my neck and gave me a look. "Are you sure it'll be safe for people to see us out in public? I mean you know how popular I am and I'm sure no one who's ever met you will forget you, so you might be recognized."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm positive that it's pretty safe. I mean if we get out of this part of town very few people will know either of us. Please, Sasuke? I don't think we've ever had a real 'date' and we've been together for what? Two and a half years now? I think it's time we had one."

He let out a loud sigh and shook his head. "It's fine by me, dobe. Hopefully I will be able to walk."

With that he got off my lap and sauntered to the bathroom, only limping very slightly. He looked back towards me and gave me a faint smile. "Care to join me, Naruto?" he purred lightly.

Not one to refuse an invitation I quickly followed after him, closing the door behind us with a large smile on my face

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

After we got out of the shower and dressed ourselves, Sasuke and I headed downstairs to find Shikamaru in the front room dozing in a chair, head leaning off the edge of the back.

I chuckled softly before going over to him and shaking him awake. "Hey Shika, wake up, baby boy."

I heard Sasuke growl at the 'baby boy' part, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. I had to maintain the appearance that we weren't together and this was one of the ways I accomplished that.

Shikamaru groaned slightly, mumbling a "Troublesome," before opening his hazel eyes to look at me. He yawned loudly before sitting up straight. "Morning, Daddy. What do you need?"

I smiled down at him. "Since half of the boys are gone and Haku and Deidara are busy, I'm going to step out for a while with Sasuke. I need you to watch over the house while we're gone, okay?"

He yawned once again and nodded at me. "Yeah sure, whatever. Have fun, Daddy." He pecked me on the cheek, which made Sasuke twitch slightly, but surprisingly he stayed calm.

With that Sasuke and I headed out of the door. I looked over at Sasuke and saw the pissed off look on his face which made me sigh. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but you know that we have to keep up the facade that we're not together. Trust me, as cute as Shikamaru is, I am not attracted to him."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not a huge deal, but every time I see one of them kiss or hug you... It just pisses me off. I know they just do it out of respect for you, but still. It's so frustrating."

I sighed again and stuck my hands in my pockets. "I know, Sasu, trust me I don't like it very much either. They're just grateful that I was able to take them in, or in Shika's and Kiba's case, convince Orochimaru to let them start working at the house since I hadn't taken over yet."

I was met with silence as we continued to walk down the street. When we were around a mile away from the house we hailed a cab. As my establishment was quite popular, I didn't want to risk the possibility of a past customer picking us up from there and recognizing who we were.

The cab ride was silent for the most part; Sasuke was looking out the window while I was looking at him. I could tell from how rigid he was that he was clearly upset, and it hurt me. Our little 'date' was not off to a good start, but I would change that hopefully soon.

We got out of the cab on a street that was filled with all types of department stores and restaurants. Sasuke looked mesmerized at all of the people filing in and out of the places.

I looked at him, smiling. "When you're locked up in the house all day it's easy to forget that New York is actually a giant city, isn't it?"

A nod was my only answer. I chuckled as I dragged him into one of the stores. It was a make your own jewelry type of store. Sasuke and I took our time looking through the various display cabinets full of small trinkets in the store.

Sasuke looked over at me with his small smile and said, "Naruto... do you think it's okay if I get something from here? I mean it's not very expensive."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't see why not? Go ahead and get whatever you want, Sasuke. I'm doing this all for you, so go crazy."

This made his smile grow as he ran off to inform one of the employees what he wanted. Several minutes later he came back to me with two necklaces in his hand. One was a simple leather strap with a large blue-green crystal hanging from it with two little metal balls on either side of it. The other one was a leather strap as well, but instead of a crystal it had a red and white ping-pong racket looking charm on it with a black bar separating the two other colors.

He peaked up at me through his bangs as he handed the crystal one over to me. "I saw this one when we walked in. I thought that it would really go well with your eyes ..." A faint blush was tinting his cheeks, making him even more adorable than he already was.

I took it and rolled the small gem between my fingers; it was a pretty color and he was right. It would make my bright blue eyes seem even brighter. I looked down at the necklace he kept in his hand. "I assume that one is for you? I didn't know you were an avid ping-pong fan."

He scoffed slightly at my statement. "It's not a ping-pong racket, dobe. It's the family crest of the Uchiha's, my family. I asked that girl over there if she could make it for me really fast and thanks to my smashing good looks, she had it done in just a few moments."

I pulled him close to me and growled playfully in his ear, "She better keep her hands off of my merchandise." I could almost feel Sasuke roll his eyes as he got out of my hold. He just shook his head at me as we went to pay for the two items.

We slipped on the necklaces as we left the store; Sasuke seemed happier now that he had his family crest dangling from his neck. It made me happier to see him like this.

After a while of walking around and shopping in various other stores it was around three in the afternoon. We walked past a restaurant called "Akimichi's Kitchen". The name sounded familiar and I asked Sasuke if he wanted to eat there. He agreed and we went inside. The entire restaurant was decorated in red and cream colors with dark mahogany tables scattered around.

Almost right away I recognized the person who the restaurant was named after: Chouji Akimichi. He was a school friend and hadn't changed a bit since I last saw him. He was a large man with long, shaggy brown hair and weird swirl tattoos he got on his face during senior year and I hadn't seen him since we graduated.

Chouji looked over at our direction and his face broke out into a huge smile. He walked over to us.

"Naruto! Long time no see! How have you been?"

I smiled at him, noticing how Sasuke seemed to slink behind me at the presence of someone he didn't know. "I've been doing fine. How have you been? Seems you achieved your childhood dream of owning your own restaurant. Has business been good?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I've been in business for a little over a year now, but it's all going great. Can I get you and your friend something? It's on the house."

My smile widened. "Thank you so much! Please tell me you have ramen! Especially miso ramen with extra chashu!"

He smirked; obviously recalling my fondness for this particular dish. "Yeah, I can whip that up. What does your friend want?"

I looked back at Sasuke, who peaked his head out from behind me and replied, "Just salad for me with extra tomatoes."

Chouji and I both gave him a weird look, but shrugged it off. Chouji gave us another bright smile. "Coming right up. You guys can sit anywhere you like."

Sasuke and I thanked him and moved to a table in the corner of the restaurant where we'd have plenty of room to set our bags down. A waitress came by briefly to give us some water and left again to attend to other customers. Sasuke was sitting across from me, staring out the window.

I looked at him concerned and frowned. "What's wrong, teme? Chouji's a nice guy; you didn't have to shy away from like that."

My look was met with a dark glare. "I was afraid he would recognize you from the house. I didn't want to risk it."

I sighed and shook my head dismissively. "Nah, Chouji and I go way back. I've known him since we were like five or so. He's a great guy, though no one really saw how nice he was since they were too busy bullying him for being fat, but he's very nice."

Sasuke just shrugged and continued to stare out the window, which left me uneasy. After a short wait, Chouji came out with our food and sat down next to me. When I quirked my eyebrow at him, he just smiled.

"I told the boys in the kitchen that I was taking a break. They can't really complain to me since I'm their boss."

I nod and started to inhale my ramen; damn, did Chouji know how to cook! I looked over at Sasuke who was picking all of the tomatoes out of his salad and eating them before starting on the leafy greens.

Chouji just watched us for a moment before speaking up. "So Naruto, what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you in years and I was afraid something bad happened to ya."

I shook my head at him. "Nothing bad happened to me. I've been working since we got out of high school. I kinda have my own business; Sasuke actually works for me."

Shit, as soon as the words left my mouth I felt a change in the mood. Sasuke looked like he could kill me for being so stupid and Chouji looked confused. "What kind of business do you two do? It's nothing bad, is it?"

I chuckled nervously. "No, of course not. We just can't talk about it much, Chou. We're very important in the company and there's not much we can say about it."

With every word falling out of my mouth, I could feel Sasuke grow angrier and angrier. I was so close to breaking one of my own rules; the one that clearly stated no one could know about what Sasuke and I did.

Chouji didn't seem completely satisfied, but nodded complacently. "Alright, as long as you're doing okay."

He quickly gathered up our empty bowls and glasses and offered me a gentle smile. "Well, I have to go back to the kitchen. You guys stop by anytime you want. I'm usually here every day. See ya!" With that he walked away from us.

I looked over at Sasuke, who resolutely refused to meet my gaze. He quickly gathered up his bags and headed towards the exit. I followed after him as quickly as I could without bumping into people. By the time I reached him, he had already hailed a cab and barely gave me any time to get in with him.

The cab ride was completely quiet the entire time. Sasuke looked livid and I couldn't blame him. I almost fucked up big time and it would have hurt him more that it would have hurt me. I reached out with my hand to grab his, but he just jerked his arm away from me with a low growl. "Don't touch me."

When we got off on a street a block away from the house, the walk home was even worse. Sasuke stayed as far away from me as possible. The silence from him was hurting me more and more. When we finally reached the front door, I looked at him while turning the knob. "Sasuke, I'm sor-"

He ran inside and dashed off to his room. Not mine. His.

A door slamming and lock clicking was the only sound from him that I heard. I shook my head and headed into the main room. Neji and Gaara were back, cuddling up on the loveseat; Haku and Deidara weren't in plain sight, but considering I could hear thumping from two bedrooms upstairs I had a clue as to what they were doing and Shikamaru was trying to make Kiba behave while sitting in his lap.

Shikamaru looked up at me with a confused look. "What's up Sasuke's ass? Did some asshole try to harass him while you two were out?"

I sighed, feeling a bit exhausted. "No, Shika. I'm sorry, but it's really none of your business. I'll be up in my office. Unless it's an emergency, please don't disturb me."

I left the room without bothering to see the look of hurt on Shika's face. I didn't have time to worry about him. As I made my way into my office, Deidara popped out of nowhere clad in only boxers, which at the moment I really didn't want to see. He gave me a concerned look. "Daddy, is everything okay, un?"

I threw him a calculating look. "No, it's not, Dei. I can't tell you much, but... you're Sasuke's closest friend here right?" With a nod from the other blond I continued, "If you are available some time tonight, will you please talk to him for me? We had an argument and he's currently too upset to talk to me."

Deidara smirked at me. "Ah, relationship issues, un. Never get tired of those."

I shot daggers at him. "You know better than to ever assume that, Deidara. If I hear something like that ever come from your mouth again, I can assure you that you won't be living here long."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes sir, un." With that he made his way to Sasuke's room. I didn't bother to see whether he went in or not. I walked into my office and sat down mentally kicking my own ass. How could I be so stupid? Jeopardizing my relationship like that with Sasuke … Not only that, but because we were running an illegal business, I jeopardized everyone else here as well with my stupidity.

I looked up at the clock on my wall. It was roughly six p.m. This made me let out another sigh. Hopefully Deidara could calm Sasuke down so I could have a word with him. If not ... Then I didn't know what I would do.

* * *

AN: So chapter two is over and done. Thank FanofBellaandEdward for betaing this. This story wouldn't be around without her. Anyways I meant to put this on here sunday, but I got very busy. On another note I will try to update this story every two weeks but finals and other stuff are coming up for me so I promise nothing so chapter three can take anywhere from 2 weeks to a month. Any type of feedback is welcomed, reviews, favs, etc. I hope you all eagerly await chapter three!

UDATE: Okay guys I am super sorry but due to school related issues more than likely there will not be any updates in the story for the rest of April and most of May. I will do my best to get chapter 3 out ASAP but bear with me please guys.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay first I am so sorry this chapter is late. My beta and I have been super busy lately and we have to work around our schedules to keep this story going. Second: WARNING THERE IS A LIME SCENE TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SORT OF THING DON'T READ IT. I'll save the rest of my comments for the end. Also I don't owe Naruto in anyway shape or form.

* * *

The hours slowly trickled by for me and I hadn't been able to quit thinking about how Deidara's and Sasuke's conversation would go, so I buried myself in paper work, but it did little to take my mind off Sasuke.

It was roughly midnight when Deidara barged into my office without knocking. I looked up at him hopefully, but I could tell from the look on his face that things with Sasuke hadn't gone well.

I sighed loudly. " Do I even want to know how pissed off he is?"

Deidara shook his head at me. "Daddy, I don't know what you did to him and personally I don't care, but if it weren't for me he would be even more mad at you than he already is, un."

I leaned over my desk and gave the slightly older blond a death glare. "And why is that Dei? What exactly did he say?"

Ignoring my glare, Deidara flicked his bangs from his face. "There wasn't much I understood. I asked him what's wrong, and he just started babbling away so fast I couldn't catch it all. You must have really pissed him off, because he switched languages on my ass and started speaking in Japanese, un. All I caught from that was 'dobe' and that's only because I've heard him call you that. I did my best to calm him down by telling him, and no offense, that you were a fucking dumbass sometimes and we just have to live with your stupidity sometimes. That cheered him up for a little bit, but all he told me was that you almost let it spill that you were a pimp and that he was your prostitute. He's a lot calmer now, but still very angry, un."

I felt my brow twitch at Deidara's speech. I really was a fool for what had happened at Chouji's restaurant, but Sasuke couldn't be that mad at me. Could he? I took a deep breath and nodded at the other male. "Okay. I have a question for you. Is everyone asleep right now?"

Deidara shrugged his shoulders, looking rather tired himself. "Everyone is, except for Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. Sasuke told me he was too angry to sleep. As for Neji and Gaara; I saw a customer in the main room on my way here, asking those two for a three way and I assume they took him upstairs or told him to fuck off."

As if on cue we both could hear the slamming of a bed coming from the bedroom above my office, as well as loud moans coming from more than two people. Deidara shook his head with a smirk. "I guess he offered a lot of money if those two were willing to let a stranger fuck their lover while they're there and on their day off, un."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I don't need you for anything else tonight, Deidara; plus Monday is your day off anyways, you should get some rest."

I walked him out of my office and locked it up. Deidara gave me a smirk and pecked my lips lightly. "Goodnight Daddy, have fun with Sasuke."

He sent me a wink before going off to his room. I sent another death glare at the back of his head and wiped my mouth. As I made my way towards Sasuke's room I prayed that he wouldn't kill me on the spot once I opened his door.

When I opened the door I saw that he was sitting at his desk looking at something I couldn't see since his back blocked my view. I silently padded over to him and wrapped my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"What are you looking at, teme?" I questioned. I saw that it was a photo, but before I could make out who was in it, he slammed it face-down on the table and whirled around to face me.

"Nothing! Why the hell did you come in here, Naruto! I told Dei that I didn't want to see you; get out!"

The look on his face sent a pang of pain through my heart. It was obvious that he had been crying: his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. It made me feel even worse for what had happened earlier. Every part of me was screaming to make this better and comfort him, but Sasuke was tricky when he became upset. This had to be handled carefully.

I pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss despite the protests. I ignored him shoving me to get off of him and kept my lips on his. Eventually he gave up and I felt the new tears running down his face. I pulled away from him and hugged him tightly. He started sobbing in my shoulder and I rubbed his back, whispering, "It's okay," into his ear.

After what seemed like an eternity his sobs subsided and he pulled away to look at me.

"Dobe, I know I must seem weak to you for crying, but after what happened today I couldn't hold it in anymore! I've put up with all of the stupid shit you've done for the past few years, but this is the worst thing you've done yet!" He sniffled and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "What if your mistakes caused us to get arrested for what we're doing? What if they caused all of us to get arrested?! That thought must have never crossed your mind, because either you don't care, or you're just really fucking stupid!"

He looked away from me and sniffled again. His voice dropped to a mere whisper. "If I lost you then I would just be losing another person in my life that I loved..."

His words stung, but I knew that he didn't mean them. I made a comforting noise and kissed his temple. "Teme, I love you with all of my heart. I can't apologize enough for what happened at Chouji's. Yes, I was a fucking dumbass for what I said, but you know that I didn't mean to do it, and you know that I'll try hard to prevent it from happening again right?"

When he didn't look at me, I grabbed his chin and made his eyes meet mine. "I'm being serious, Sasuke. I'll do everything in my power to prevent another situation like this again. Not for my sake, not for the rest of the boys' sake, but for your sake. I hate seeing you cry, teme. Please accept my apology."

He pulled away from me and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He let out a deep breath and shook his head. "Please don't make another mistake again, Naruto. I meant what I said, if I lost you..." he trailed off and more tears welled up in his eyes.

As they fell down his cheek, I kissed them away; when they stopped flowing, I brushed his bangs away from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Please, Sasuke, stop crying. If you want to talk about this, then do so when you're ready. I don't want you to talk if it'll make you cry, though. It breaks my heart."

He gave me a quick nod. He allowed me to pick him up and carry him to his bed. I laid him down and moved away to get a washcloth from the adjacent bathroom to clean his face off. Before I could get more than a few steps away, he grabbed my wrist and tugged me onto the bed with him.

"Don't leave me now, dobe. You know how hard it is for me to show my emotions like this. Stay."

I could tell by the tone in his voice that if I left, I would be sleeping alone for several weeks. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I kissed his cheek and allowed him to turn and nestle into my chest.

After laying like this for a long time, I heard Sasuke clear his throat. I looked down at him as he was leaning up to kiss me softly. This caused my face to split into a giant grin and return the kiss eagerly.

When he pulled away, his face was slightly flushed. "I think I'm ready to talk about what's upsetting me with you now." I gave him a quick nod and he continued, "Dobe, you know that I don't come from a good family. My parents were murdered when I was at a young age, my brother left me all alone shortly after to get revenge on the behalf of our family, and as for the members of my family that took me in - all they wanted was the money that my parents left me. They treated me like trash. They abused me every single day until they spent every single penny that I was left. As you know, I was eighteen when I came here and that's when they decided to dump me off on the corner of the street."

His eyes watered slightly, but no tears fell as he continued, "What you don't know is that I was on the streets for weeks before I came here. I was beaten by random strangers for being 'Worthless trash', or 'A no good lazy bum who has no honor'. One night, I was desperate for money; I hadn't eaten in days. This guy walked by me and I told him that I would blow him if he gave me just enough money to get a small meal. He agreed and while I was sucking him off, a cop just happened to see us. The guy shoved me off and bolted, but I had no chance of escape."

Sasuke had to stop at this point due to the new tears that were running down his face. I did my best to wipe them away and told him that he could stop if he wanted to. He shook his head and took a deep breath to resume his tale.

"The cop told me about how much trouble I could get in, about how people treated faggots like me in prison. I begged and pleaded him to not haul me in, and explained my story to him. All he did was smirk and told me that if I wanted to be let go that I needed to do a small favor for him. I won't tell you all what he did to me. You don't need those images in your head, but it broke me, dobe. That's why doing what I'm doing now doesn't bother me. If I had known back then that this pathetic excuse for a human being would lead me to you, I would've thanked him."

Sasuke gave me another slow, deep, long kiss. When he pulled away he looked down. "But that man who did unspeakable things to me, just so he wouldn't haul me in, is that reason that I'm so afraid of us getting caught. I worry that it'll be the same guy arresting us and want to try to hurt me again, or worse he'll do it to you. That's why I reacted the way I did, Naruto."

I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. We have been together for so long and I didn't know any of this! My poor teme had been abandoned by his family and violated by a person who's supposed to protect people. My blood was boiling, but I didn't show it. Instead, I kissed him softly and stroked his raven colored spikes.

"Sasuke, let me say once again: I'm so sorry. Thank you for telling me all of this, I needed to know it, and if you ever see that man again who hurt you: tell me. I'll show him what happens when he hurts someone who belongs to me and me alone."

A small smile graced his lips, which was rare enough on its own, and he sighed, "Naruto, it's late. Can we go to sleep?"

All of a sudden tiredness hit me like a ton of bricks. I nodded and pulled him close to my body. The sound of his breathing evening out eventually lured me into sleep as well.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Three weeks went by without a hitch. Sasuke was no longer angry at me and the house was running extremely well for this time of year. All of my boys, excluding Haku due to the fact his favorite customer starting paying ten times the amount he should if Haku didn't see more than two other men per week so he would be 'cleaner', were with customers when he came in.

Jiraiya Sannin, the bastard who hurt Sasuke badly when he was here last time, the man who practically ran this city, was standing in front of me with a perverted grin on his face.

"Well hello there, kiddo, I'm here for that beautiful raven haired boy who serviced me last time. I only have an hour and a half for lunch, so I hope you can get him right now."

I shot the man a death glare and grounded out, "I'm sorry, Mr. Sannin, but I'm afraid Sasuke just went upstairs with another patron just about an hour and a half ago. The man he's with paid a lot of money for three hours with him; if you're willing to come back later you can have him then. Until then, I must ask you to leave."

Jiraiya just laughed right in my face. "Oh ho, I don't think so, kid! Look, I came here to get some stress relief. Either give me some boy, or your ass is grass!"

I gulped at the threat; Haku was the only available boy and I couldn't let this man do what he did to Sasuke to him. I knew that I had no choice but to take him; even though it had been three years since I let another man take me, I had to for the sake of my boys, for the sake of Sasuke.

I sighed. "Sir, please wait just a minute. You can have me; let me tell my boy that he needs to watch the house while we're busy."

The same perverted, evil grin was all I got as an answer. I went up front and informed Haku of the situation. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay, Daddy? I can take him if you desire so."

I shook my head at the young boy. "Haku, you couldn't handle him. I saw what he did to Sasuke; baby, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

All I got was a stiff nod and he walked away from me without a word. Another sigh escaped my lips as I walked back to Jiraiya. I put on my best seductive face and said, "Follow me, Mr. Sannin."

I walked to an empty room on the first floor that was full with S&amp;M materials. The second we walked in and he slammed the door behind us I could only pray Sasuke wouldn't find out about it.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

One hour and thirty-five minutes later, I found myself standing in my shower with the water on its highest setting, trying to scrub every inch of my skin clean due to what that bastard had done. My entire body ached. I looked down at the floor and saw my blood swirl down the drain. I fought the urge to throw up the entire time I was in there. I could feel tears running down my face, due to the great pain in my body and in my heart. I could tell that I would be in a worse shape than Sasuke was, but even a fraction of what the bastard had done to me would break another person's soul. How did Sasuke manage it? I wondered if I should tell Sasuke about what had just transpired, but that would only upset him. I had put him through enough hell.

Soon I stepped out of the shower, quickly dried off and dressed in a sleep shirt and pants. It was only two in the afternoon, but I was exhausted.

I stepped out of my bathroom and looked over at my bed to see Sasuke waiting on it with only his boxers on. He looked me up and down with 'Bedroom eyes' until his eyes landed on my neck.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there something wrong, teme?"

He got up, his expression changing from sexy to pissed off in mere seconds. He stood in front of me and poked a spot on my neck, which caused me to wince.

"Why the fuck do you have a fresh hickey on your neck, dobe?"

I felt my blood turn to ice in my veins. Shit, I hadn't even felt the pain caused by a hickey due to what all Jiraiya did to me. I simply grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him forward to kiss him softly. When I pulled away, I replied, "I had to take a client today. Trust me, I didn't want to, but everyone was busy and this guy was really ... persistent."

His onyx eyes narrowed. "Who was it, Naruto? Why did you let them mark you?"

I shook my head and gently brushed past him to lay down on the bed, ignoring the severe pain in my back. "Just a guy, Sasuke, he didn't know the rules. Just let it go."

I heard him growl. "I want to know, Naruto! Tell me! I know Haku was free today - why didn't you let him take the guy? You haven't seen a client in three years, so what the hell was so special about this guy!" His questions continued, but all I could think of was how Jiraiya hurt me, how he forced me to say terrible things, forced me to do things that Orochimaru had never even forced me to do.

Sasuke's questions continued for what seemed like forever. He then went on to tell me about how much of a dumbass I was for not letting Haku take the man. I couldn't take it anymore.

Without even thinking about it, I yelled, "Shut up, Sasuke! This is my house and my rules! I couldn't let Haku take this man; he was an S&amp;M guy! So will you please shut the fuck up before I have to make you shut up!"

I regretted the words as soon as I said them. Sasuke's expression turned into one of fear and hurt. I heard him quietly whisper, "Okay, Daddy, I'll be leaving now."

Ignoring the pain shooting throughout my body, I bolted up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Sasu, no. Please, I'm sorry. Don't leave, please." I felt tears roll down my face; I couldn't hold it back any longer and started sobbing into Sasuke's back. He turned around in my arms and swooped down to hold me in a tight embrace.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I pulled away and wiped my eyes. I looked up at him just in time for him to kiss me. I responded to the kiss with desperation in it. I wanted, no needed, my Sasuke to stay with me. I didn't want to be alone after what had happened.

When the need for air became too great, I pulled away. I watched Sasuke take a large gulp of air before kissing me again and slowly pushing me on my back. He kissed me everywhere he could reach: my nose, cheeks, ears, neck. He kissed down to where the hickey was and let out a low growl. "Mine."

He placed his lips on the same spot and sucked harshly, making his own mark over the previous one. I moaned lowly; I could feel myself harden under his ministrations, but my body hurt so much. "Sasu, stop. I'm too tired to give you what you want."

Sasuke looked at me through half-hooded eyes. "I'm reclaiming what's mine, dobe." With that said, he kept kissing lower until he reached my aching need. Pulling down my pants and boxers with lighting speed, making me wince when cool air hit my member, he wasted no time before he took me in his mouth.

I moaned his name loudly; part of me was thrilled to pieces by what my lover was doing, another part of me was screaming to make him stop. Thankfully that part was much smaller than the former part. Sasuke expertly worked his lips and tongue along my shaft, sucking with the right amount of pressure.

Due to being so exhausted, I couldn't hold out long. I said his name one more time before releasing down his throat. He swallowed it all and crawled his way back up to me and kissed me. I tasted myself on his tongue, but I was so tired I couldn't bring myself to care about it.

We curled up on the bed; I could feel Sasuke's hardness pressed up against my leg, but when I reached down to fondle him, he grabbed my hand and shook his head. "No, dobe, I'm fine; trust me. Get some rest. I got to get back to work and you're getting an ass chewing for yelling at me when you wake up again."

I shook my head and held him tighter. "No, Daddy says you're off for today. Now hush pillow." I tightened my grip on his; I felt him shake his head and press a gentle kiss on my shoulder. "Okay. Sleep well, dobe."

I knew that I would more than likely have nightmares about Jiraiya, but as sleep over took me, I could feel myself more at ease thanks to Sasuke. The only thing that I had to worry about was that Sasuke would never find out what had happened to me.

* * *

AN: And that's chapter 3. Once again, so sorry this was posted late again my beta Fanofbellaandedward have been super busy. Now for chapter 4, I cannot give you a guesstimate of when it'll be posted. It could be 2 weeks or 3 months, I'm sorry I don't know. Please review!

Also: I would love to thank the following people for faving/following this story. Your support helps me write! Jchan2845, Nashi-ossu, Zero1606, kayassine, shinigami-sama101, crik91, fairytaillover23, and tenebreyami


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay so here's chapter 4. This chapter gets a little darker...more like very dark, implied rape basically...sorry but to make it up there's a consentual lemon in this chapter. Don't like don't read it. Once again, co-written by FanofBellaandEdward and beta'd by her and (many) thanks to her for the mention of Gaara/Naru in this. Go check out her stories! Anyways, on with the show. I'll save the rest of my comments for the end. And I do not own Naruto, God help me if I did...anyways yeah.

* * *

_My body was weighted down; something was constraining me. I lifted up my wrist and saw that there was a metal cuff secured to it; same went for the other one. A quick check of my ankles brought the same conclusion. Panic was rising in my chest; I tried to scream, but there was a gag in my mouth. A sinister voice came from somewhere within the room._

_"Well, it's about time you woke up, little one. We were getting bored and worried that you wouldn't wake up."_

_I felt my blood run cold. That voice; it couldn't be. My foster father? He'd been dead since I turned eighteen! I lifted up my head, and looked in the direction from where his voice came from. There he was; standing tall and proud in more ways than one. I quickly jerked my head to look at the other side of the room where I heard a familiar laugh._

_"Ha ha ha! He looks shocked, doesn't he? Or maybe he's just excited to get both of us at the same time."_

_The long, flowing, white hair was a dead giveaway to who it was: Jiraiya Sannin. I screamed into the gag and started thrashing around. The next thing I knew my foster father was on top of me, touching me, whispering dirty things into my ear. Jiraiya was near my head, removing the gag with an evil smile on his face._

_My eyes homed in on his manhood that was millimeters from my lips. I felt a sharp pain along my arm and saw that my foster father was cutting me. He collected my blood on his fingers and I watched in horror as his hand disappeared between my legs. I tried to scream again, but Jiraiya forced himself inside my mouth. Tears were flowing from my eyes as I felt my foster father line up with my entrance and-_

I awoke with a start; tears were running down my face in streams as I let out a choked sob. I looked at the clock and was shocked when I saw it was around five a.m.; everyone was more than likely still asleep since most of them didn't go to bed until two or three in the morning.

I took a shaky breath and ran my fingers through my shaggy, blond hair. I had had many nightmares about horrible customers who paid me visits in the past, but never one that involved my foster father. I ran my hand over my cheek, feeling the scars the sick bastard left on me when I was sixteen years old. I closed my eyes as my entire body convulsed at the thought of how I got them.

_It was a normal Friday evening, I was heading home from Orochimaru's, having to work another afternoon selling my body. I had just walked into my small home._

_It was dead quiet._

_That was never a good sign; I had barely closed the door before I felt a large hand cover my mouth and a venomous voice hiss, "Well, well, it's little Na-ru-to coming home late again."_

_Chills ran down my spine as I heard my bastard of a foster father enunciate every syllable of my name. I could smell the alcohol on his breath: he was shit-faced. As terrified as I was; I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. I already had to deal with a fucker after work named Sai, a classmate of mine; he caught me walking out of Orochimaru's house and threatened to tell the authorities, the school system, and everyone at school about what I was doing if I didn't pleasure him. When I told him to fuck off, he just gave me a fake smile and pulled out his phone. I saw him dial '911' on his phone; when I realized he was serious, I caved to his demands and let him take me in an alley._

_My foster father yanked my hair with his free hand to capture my attention. "You seem distracted, my little Naruto. Let me help you with that."_

_Removing his hand from my hair, he reached into his pocket and out of the corner of my eye I saw him pull out a pocketknife. Tightening his grip on my mouth, he cut three long, deep lines into my right cheek. I screamed as loud as I could, but it was pointless; his grip on me was too tight. He gave the same treatment to the left cheek. Tears were pouring down my face and I kept screaming. Next thing I knew I was pressed up against the front door, both our pants around our ankles and that bastard thrusting into-_

My eyes snapped open as I felt vomit rushed up my throat. Untangling myself from the sheets as fast as I could, I ran towards the adjacent bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before I emptied my stomach. Finally after it stopped I managed to sit up, clutching my stomach groaning softly. After a few minutes I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Dobe? Are you okay? I heard you groaning, is everything okay?"

A sigh escaped my lips. "Sasu, I'm fine, trust me. I'll be out in a few minutes; just give me some time."

I heard him start to say something, but he stopped and gave me a meager "Okay". I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I wouldn't let Sasuke know about this, he couldn't take it. After ten minutes passed, I got up and quickly brushed my teeth to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth.

Slowly I padded out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke sitting on our bed with a worried look on his face. He walked up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Are you fine, Naru? Are you sick or something?"

I let out another sigh and shook my head. "No, Sasu baby, I just had a bad dream. Please don't worry about it." I gave him a gentle kiss, which he responded to eagerly. I started to lose myself in the kiss; Sasuke was the only thing keeping me sane. If I lost him I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

We just stood there in the middle of my bedroom, arms wrapped around each other sharing simple kisses. When I felt Sasuke's hand travel down to grope my member, I flinched. I knew what he wanted, but while I was okay to kiss him, my emotions were a wreck still from my nightmares.

Gently pushing his hand away, I broke the kiss. "That's enough for now, Sasuke. You should go back to sleep, it's still very early."

A glare was the only response I got from him. "Instead of wasting my time sleeping, I think I should use it to ask you what the fuck is wrong with you, dobe. Now I've seen you do some crazy shit over the years, and you're just an odd-ball in general, but I can tell when something is bothering you. Tell me now, please, dobe."

I bit my lip and looked away from him. What was I supposed to tell him? 'Oh sorry, Sasuke, I just had a nightmare about my foster father and Jiraiya raping me and then remembered how I got my whisker like scars which involved getting raped by my foster father.' I knew if I told him this it would upset him; as much as I love Sasuke with all of my heart, it would kill me to let him know. He already carried the pain of everything that had happened to himself, I didn't want him carrying my pain as well.

I heard him huff in annoyance and he said, "You know what? Fuck it, I opened up to you, dobe and shared my secrets with you, but I guess I should have known better than to expect the same of you. You're a giver, not like how I am when we're intimate, but in the worst of ways; all you do is give me false hope that we could have a normal relationship despite our current situation. Seriously is it too much to fucking ask for you to open up to me!? It's been almost three years now and I know barely anything about you before you started working here while you know everything! I'm sick of you throwing up this wall to protect yourself, sick of you thinking that you can handle whatever is wrong on your own ... I'm just sick of it all, Naruto. I love you with all of my heart, but if you keep this up it just might not stay that way."

I flinched at his words; was I really that bad to him? I pressed myself up against him and wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug. My voice was barely above a whisper as I said, "Sasuke, I'm not trying to shut you out. I would never do that on purpose; you have to understand how hard it is for me to open up to people. Even the ones I love the most."

His body remaining rigid in my embrace, he calmly replied, "Why, dobe? What happened to you that caused you to be this way?"

I opened up my mouth to respond, but no words came out. As much as I wanted to explain everything my foster father had done to me - how he beat me, raped me, and tortured me - nothing came out.

Sasuke pushed me away with a growl of "Fuck it!"

No! I wouldn't let him leave like this! I dashed over to him and grabbed his wrist right as he was about to grab the doorknob. He shot me another glare "Unless you have something to say, Naruto, let me go now."

I gritted my teeth. I wanted so badly to tell him, why couldn't I? After a few minutes he tore his wrist out of my grasp with a snarl and stepped closer to me, which caused me to be pressed up against the door. "Say something, dobe, or I'm out of here!"

I whimpered as my back hit the door. I was helpless to stop the words that flew out of my mouth. "You're acting just like he did ..."

His face softened at my statement. He lifted his hand up to caress my cheek, running his thumb over one of my scars. "Like who, Naru? The customer you had last night or whoever gave you these?"

I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. I couldn't help it; I finally broke down and clutched to him sobbing loudly. He just held me as the tears flowed from my eyes, rubbing my back, and whispering soothing words into my ear. The situation was so similar to what I had done for him just three weeks ago.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. His lips brushed against my ear. "Naru, do you want to talk about it more?"

I shook my head and buried my head in his chest. "Sasu, this is very hard on me. You and I are so alike. I-I haven't been open to anyone in my entire life ... mainly because I haven't had anyone to be open with."

He stroked my hair and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "You know that I'm always here for you, dobe. Why don't you want to be open with me?"

I sniffled. "Sasuke, after everything that's happened to me, I've taught myself to not let my emotional side out. It almost hurts me to be open. I can handle other people being open with me, but I personally can't do it. I know it's crazy, and that it doesn't make much sense but I just can't ... I-I'm afraid."

He grabbed my chin and made my eyes meet his. "Are you afraid of me, dobe, or are you afraid that if I learn about whatever happened to you that I'll leave you?"

I stared into his dark eyes; they were full of so much emotion: worry, love, and a little pain. I was hurting Sasuke by not telling him anything. I leaned up and kissed him softly; when I pulled away, I said, "I'm afraid you'll be disgusted by what I have been through and that you won't look at me the same way."

He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean, Naruto? You know the shit that I've been through, why would I be disgusted with you?"

Fresh tears were stinging my eyes. I looked away from him with a sigh. "Sasuke ... When I was around three years old, my parents were killed in a car crash. A drunk driver hit them and killed them instantly. I had no one else to take me in, so I was put in foster care. The man who took me in ... h-he raped me, over and over again from the time I was twelve to the time I was around seventeen or eighteen. As you know I started selling myself when I was sixteen; well, when he found out that I was fucking other men for money, he got more abusive. He would have his friends come over and rape me, torture me, and-"

The painful memories were too much, I started sobbing again into Sasuke's chest. He led me to the bed and sat down on the mattress, pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, still sobbing my heart out. All he did was hold me tight, telling me that it was okay. I could feel a few tears from him land on top on my head.

I looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. I untangled one of my arms to grab tissues from the nightstand and wiped his face before wiping mine down. I took a shaky breath. "That's not everything, Sasuke, but that's all that I can physically handle to tell you. I didn't want you to know because of how you're reacting now. I love the fact that you're holding me and that you're trying to calm me down. Thanks to this, though, it's made you upset and I didn't want that. I was also afraid that you would find me disgusting for telling you about the men who violated me in the past."

He gave me a sad smile and pecked my lips softly. "Dobe, I love everything about you. There's nothing in this entire world that can change that. You have your flaws and problems, while I have my own. Those issues don't make me love you any less. They make me trust you and love you more than ever."

I was stunned; after all this time I thought Sasuke would hate and despise me due to what I've been through. He didn't, though. He still loved me? In that moment I realized that I've been so selfish by keeping this all to myself. I wasn't protecting him, I was protecting myself from getting hurt by a meaningless possibility.

Despite all of my instincts screaming against it, there was one thing I wanted to do for Sasuke to show him that I truly trusted him now that he knew about this. I wanted him to take me; excluding my many rapists I only had one other man take me willingly. Believe it or not, it was Gaara. We had just started working at the house; I was scared, lonely, and wanted somebody to love me. He was the same way. We secretly dated for around a year before Neji came around and ruined everything. Gaara left me for Neji and I was once again heartbroken until Sasuke came around.

I leaned up and kissed him with as much emotion as I could put into a kiss. I opened my eyes to see him staring right back; a look of shock was painted on his face. He gave into the kiss for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Naruto, what's causing this? You just bore your soul to me and now you wanna make out? No offense, but what the fuck?"

A small part of me screamed that this was a horrible idea, but I pushed it down. I gave him a small smile. "Sasuke, I ... I want you to take me. I've made you mine so many times, I want to be truly yours. I'm doing this as a show of trust; telling you most of my past is part of it, but if you want to know how much I trust you then you'll let me do this."

No words escaped his lips. He just stared at me for a long moment. Finally, he kissed me softly. "If I start to think that this will hurt you in any way, shape or form, then we stop okay? Don't force yourself, okay? You don't have to do this."

I gave him a quick nod before kissing him again. He responded in a second, his hands roaming all over my lower body, mainly my ass. What little clothes we were wearing were quickly discarded on the floor. I moved off of Sasuke's lap to lay back on the bed with a "Come-hither" look on my face. I fought off the grimace that wanted to appear on my face due to the many cuts on my back, which thankfully, Sasuke didn't touch.

He was above me now; I was so used to seeing hatred or evil in whoever would take me, but with Sasuke I saw nothing but pure love and lust shining in those onyx orbs. He gave me a sincere smile and leaned down to kiss me passionately. I moaned into the kiss and reached down to stroke his arousal.

He gave a low moan and peppered my neck with kisses; moving further down he left hickies all over my chest that could easily be covered by my shirt. He continued his journey down my body until he reached my own leaking need. Sasuke took me deep into his mouth, sucking with just the right amount of pressure to make me moan loudly with need and say, "Sasuke! Please, I want you now!"

He released me and leaned back up to give me a chaste kiss. "Are you sure, Naru? We can still st-"

I silenced him with a deep kiss. Reaching underneath a pillow, I grabbed the bottle of lube I kept there and handed it to him. "Sasu, now please. I want, no, need you."

His face contorted into a look a worry for a brief second before smoothing back into a cool mask. Sasuke quickly opened the bottle and coated three fingers in the cool gel. Slowly he slid one into me; the pain wasn't bad, I was still sore from Jiraiya last night, but I held out.

Over the next few minutes he continued stretching me until I was begging for him to take me. He thoroughly coated his member in lube and inch by inch pushed into me. I moaned lowly as I felt him fill me up. Once he was fully seated, he swooped down to give me a loving kiss.

"Are you okay, dobe?"

I panted softly and wrapped my long, tan legs around his pale waist. "Yeah, just give me a moment, teme."

A short pause passed between us before I rolled my hips slightly in a silent signal for my teme to move. Sasuke got the message and started to shallowly thrust in and out of me. I begged him to move harder and faster despite the small part of me that was scared by what we were doing. As time went on, I let out another loud moan as he brushed the hidden spot deep inside of me. He smirked down at me and continued to pound into the spot; he reached down a hand between us and stroked my member. It took no time at all for me to come in his hand. He lasted a few minutes more before slamming into me hard and finding his own release.

He laid down on top of me, both of us panting hard. He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You okay, dobe?"

The question touched me. I finally let him top me, and he was still concerned about me. I gave him a grin and kissed him softly. "Yeah, teme, I'm more than fine. Thank you."

He brushed the hair out of my face and gave me a smile. "Kimi dake o aishiteru"

I chuckled when I heard him speak our native language. "I love only you too, teme."

A low, somewhat dark chuckle shattered the moment. "Well, isn't this fucking sweet, un."

My blood froze in my veins; Sasuke had a look of horror upon his face. Slowly we turned our heads and saw Deidara standing in the doorway. Sasuke and I were shell-shocked; only two words fell from our lips at the same time.

"Oh fuck!"

* * *

AN 2: Yeah, cliffhanger motherfuckers! I hope you've enjoyed this emotional trainwreck of a chapter. I have no idea when chapter 5 will be put out, but I'll try to get it to y'all before september that's the only warning y'all are getting from me. Also thanks to Anime fangirl amb15 and NaruSasu07231 for following the story and thanks to everyone who has fav'd, followed, or reviewed this story. Speaking of which; PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT. If you have questions or comments, feel free to PM me :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I know some of you must hate me for the cliffhanger, but I'm used to that. Again AU, co-written and beta'd by FanofBellaandEdward. Don't like yaoi don't read. I don't own Naruto but I wish I did.

* * *

We laid there, staring at Deidara; Sasuke looked over at me, expecting me to do something, but I had no clue what to do.

Deidara smirked. "Now Daddy, Sasuke, don't look so surprised. Did you guys honestly think I didn't know what you two were doing? I mean I've made it pretty obvious to you, Daddy, that I knew. Plus, my room is right below yours, and no offense, Sasuke, but you're rather loud. 'Oh Daddy, yes! Right there! Oh yes! Yes!' It's actually kinda funny."

I sat up and growled at the older male, "Why the fuck did you come up here, Deidara!?" There wasn't much I could do in my current situation. I was naked with Sasuke's seed leaking out of me and covered in love bites. A blind man could see that I looked far from threatening.

The elder blond leaned against the door frame and yawned loudly. "Well, I heard you two fucking and I was already awake since I had a customer this morning; you two know him. Does the name Itachi sound familiar, un?"

Before I could even process the name, Sasuke shot up like a bullet and grabbed Deidara by the throat. "How do you know my brother!? Where is he now!? Tell me!"

Deidara gasped, then started laughing. "Oh, did I strike something there, Sasu? Itachi left a while ago; I don't know where he went. He doesn't tell me much whenever he comes around, un."

Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall, mere inches from Deidara's head. He grounded out, "Where. Is. He. Deidara."

He barely flinched at the fist next to his head; instead he calmly moved Sasuke's hand away from his throat and looked him in the eye. "Honestly, I don't know. Like I said; he doesn't tell me much at all."

Sasuke glared at him. "How the fuck did you even meet him? He's been gone ever since I was a little kid to track down whoever killed our parents, so where and how. Tell me."

Deidara pulled a cigarette pack out of his trousers' pocket and quickly lit one up. He seemed to be in deep thought as he inhaled and exhaled the smoke. "I started taking him on as a client roughly a year ago, maybe more, un. He approached me on one of my days off; I had just walked out of the house and he was standing about ten feet away from the building somewhat hidden. He came up to me and asked me if this is where Sasuke Uchiha was currently residing."

He took another slow drag from his smoke, causing Sasuke to look more irritated and irritate me as well; I wanted to know where this was all leading up to.

When Deidara exhaled, he continued, "I was wary to give him information, you know in case he was a cop, but then he pulled out a photo of him and a younger version of you, Sasuke. Itachi explained to me everything that happened with your family. He told me that he hadn't found your parents' killers, and he wanted to know after so many years where you ended up. After giving me details of what all you've been through, he asked me again if you were here and if you were, what were you doing. Normally I would've lied to him, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, Daddy, but I told him everything about what we all do, un."

I narrowed my eyes at the man; I was about to say something, but Sasuke shot his eyes at me with a look that said "Shut it."

Deidara licked the tips of his fingers and put out his cigarette; he tucked it behind his ear and continued, "Anyways, he was shocked when I told him, but he only asked if you were happy. When I told him about you and Daddy, he seemed relieved. By the time this happened it started raining, so I asked him if he wanted to come inside. He was very hesitant at first, mainly because he thought you would see him and jump to the conclusion that he was a failure for not avenging your parents death, but after a little convincing I finally got him to come inside through the back entrance. I snuck him into my room and after talking about himself, then me personally and how much I cost...well one thing lead to another, un. After we finished, I helped him sneak around the house. When he saw you talking to, I think it was Shika or Kiba, he looked relieved and asked me if it was okay for him to come by once in a while in secret to see you're okay while searching for your parents killer. "

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So you've been fucking my brother, sneaking him around the house so he can see that I'm okay, and lying to me for roughly a year. Why? I mean I can't tell you who to fuck and not fuck, money is money, but why sneak him around or have him lie? I wouldn't see him as a failure for not finding our parents' killer; don't get me wrong if I saw the son of a bitch that did it, I would kill them without a second though, but it's been years. When I was younger I expected him to achieve it, but I'm twenty-one now. All I've wanted for years now is my brother."

Sasuke's voice was quickly becoming choked up. I pulled on a pair of boxers and walked up to Sasuke. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. He reached his hand back, which I took, and squeezed mine gently. Resting my chin on his shoulder, I looked at Deidara. "How often does he come around?"

Deidara shrugged. "It's sporadic; sometimes he shows up once a week, other times he shows up once every two months. I'm not sure."

Sasuke clenched his free hand. "Well, don't you have some way of contacting him and asking him to come back?!" I felt a tear drop hit right below my eye. I looked at Sasuke's face to see tears streaming down the pale skin. I wiped them away, pecked his cheek, and squeezed his hand again.

Deidara sighed once again. "No, I don't, Sasuke, I would tell you if I knew, but I don't. Trust me, as much as I like your brother, sneaking him around this house is a major chore, un. Since Kiba, Shika, Gaara, Neji, and Haku spend most of their free time in the main rooms, we've had to get creative with how Itachi can check in on you."

I quirked an eyebrow and Sasuke asked, "What do you mean by that, Deidara?"

He gave us a smirk. " Well, in your room, Sasuke, there's a hole in the wall near your bed that connects to mine, so you figure it out. As for this room; Daddy, would you go tap that piece of flooring right there?" He pointed to the far upper-right corner of the room.

I gave him a look and detached myself from Sasuke; I padded over to the spot and tapped it lightly with my foot. I was shocked to see that it moved slightly under my foot. I glanced over at Deidara and only said, "Explain."

Deidara gave another shrug. "There's a desk directly below that spot in my room. When we know you're asleep, Itachi stands on it so he can peak his head through and see that Sasuke is still alright."

As smart of an idea as it was- I was not happy that our privacy had been invaded like this. My annoyance was interrupted when Sasuke asked, "Deidara, next time he comes around, can you tell him that I need to see him? Please."

The elder blond chewed his lip in thought. After a minute, he nodded his head. "I'll tell him, but I can't promise anything. He still sees himself as a failure and doesn't want to face you, un."

Sasuke gave a stiff nod and looked at me. "Dobe, I'm gonna go take a shower and prepare for today, okay?"

I walked over to him and kissed him softly. "Yeah baby, see you in a bit."

When Sasuke walked into the bathroom, I listened for the door to close and for the shower to start. The second it did, I was in front of Deidara. "Deidara, your answer to this question will determine whether I'm letting you stay here or not, understood?" I got a glare and a nod from him. "Does anyone else know about Sasuke and me? If so, tell me."

He scoffed at me. "Daddy, I'm the only one who knows. As far as everyone else is concerned when it comes to you and Sasuke, they just think that you are close friends since you're both of Japanese descent and can talk to each other in the language, un. Shikamaru speculated one time that you guys might be together, but he gave up on the idea since it was too 'troublesome'."

I snorted at the thought, and nodded at Deidara. "Alright, you know to keep this secret to yourself correct? If they find out, I'm not sure what they would do."

Deidara shrugged. "They probably wouldn't care, save Haku, they're all shacked up with someone so why would they care?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know; maybe they would think it's unfair or something. Look, I don't want to think or talk about it; we're opening up soon, so go get ready for today or whatever. I'll meet you all downstairs later okay?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, yeah, Daddy. See you later" He pecked me on the lips and left the room.

I groaned to myself. This morning has been the most emotional one I've had in years. I leaned against the wall and slid down. Resting my head in my hands, I let out a shaky breath as everything came to me in a rush. Sasuke's brother was no longer missing, I was in pain from fucking Jiraiya Sannin, and I finally opened up to Sasuke and let him fuck me. It was almost unbearable. Tears, whether they were happy or sad I couldn't tell, were falling down my face.

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity just silently crying to myself. I didn't even hear Sasuke come out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He saw me in my current state, and came to sit beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Talk to me, dobe. What's bothering you now?"

I looked at him. "This morning has just been the most amazing and terrifying one of my life. I mean everything we did was amazing, but I told you about how hard it is for me to show my emotions like I did, then Deidara comes in, tells us he knows our secret and then you get upset since your brother has been sneaking around the house for a year or so. To be blunt, it's just been a trip."

He gave me a nod and kissed me deeply. When he pulled away he said, "Yeah, it has, but don't worry. Deidara is my best friend here and if he's kept it a secret this long he continue to keep it. As for my brother, as much as I want to see him I'm not going to obsess over it cause it'll just upset us both and I don't want that. For you, dobe, I'm going to always be here for you okay? I love you and that's all the matters."

I smiled at him and pecked his lips again. "I love you too, Sasuke." We just sat there for a few precious moments; he traced the spiral tattoo I had gotten at eighteen with the tips of his fingers, which caused me to giggle and kiss him more.

When we finally separated I asked, "You ready to start today?" A quick nod was my answer. As we both got up and continued our morning routine, we hoped that today would get better.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

That day did indeed get progressively better, as did the following weeks afterward. About two weeks later, we were in a busy rush one day; many customers came through so all of the boys, save Haku, were busy, and I got most of my paperwork done. Before I knew it, it was around one o'clock in the morning. Sasuke sauntered into my office in nothing but a baggy pair of sweatpants that rode sinfully low on his hips. I licked my lips and looked at him. "Do you need something, Sasuke?"

He shook his head at me and leaned against the door frame. "Not right now, no. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing, Daddy." He shifted his gaze to my right and I looked and saw Shikamaru heading towards my office. I gave Sasuke a subtle nod. "I'm fine, Sasuke, thanks for asking; it's late and if you don't have any more customers for the night then head to bed. I'll see you in the morning alright?"

He gave me a faint smile, and mouthed, "I'll be waiting, Daddy." He left right as Shikamaru walked in. The spiky-haired male gave me a yawn and handed me tonight's earnings for the house. "Here you go, Daddy. We had a great night, even if it was troublesome." He rubbed his lower back at that statement which caused me to laugh.

"Well, baby boy, I know it's hard on you, but you have a day off coming up soon, right? Just focus on that and you'll be fine."

He sat down in the chair in front of my desk with a heavy sigh and a slight wince, presumably from the number of customers he had had tonight. He grabbed the cigarette he had behind his ear. Shika looked at me. "Do you mind?"

I did actually, but they put their bodies through a lot day after day so I allowed it. Besides, only he and Deidara smoke so it was not like it was a huge problem. I gave him a quick nod and watched him light it up. As he exhaled, he looked at me. "You're right about this being hard on us, Daddy. Hell, I remember when you were still working with Kiba and me. You took more clients than the two of us put together and didn't complain once."

I chuckled at him. "Yeah Shika, but I had been selling my body longer than you two. I was used to it by the time I convinced Orochimaru to take you guys on."

He snorted. "Yeah..." He took another drag and blew the smoke out, watching the cloud. This caused me to grin, no matter what the cloud is made of, he still watches them.

We just sat there for a moment in silence, and as much I enjoyed my other boys' company I wanted to have some fun with Sasuke. I cleared my throat. "No offense, Shika, but is there a reason you're in here?"

Shika snapped out of his daydreaming and sighed. He spat in his hand to put the cigarette out and threw it in the trash. He stood up and took off his shirt, which surprised me greatly until I saw what the fabric was hiding. His entire lower back was covered in long cuts; there were large bite marks along his shoulders, and when he turned to face me there was a single cut that ran from his collarbone to his belly button. His lazy gaze shifted to me and I noticed his eyes were full of pain.

"Daddy, you need to ban the guy who did this to me somehow. He demanded an S&amp;M boy, but Sasuke was busy, everyone but Haku was busy and you know he couldn't do it since he's fragile and he's already had two customers this week; I took him...I-I wish I hadn't. I-It's the closest I have ever come to being raped."

My blood started to boil; I had an idea who did it, but I had to ask. "Shika, was this guy named Jiraiya? Long, white hair; red marks on his face?"

He gave me a nod before putting his shirt back on.

I growled lowly in my throat and slammed my hand into the table. "Time of night be damned! Shika, get everyone, regardless if they're working, and have them all meet me in the front room in ten minutes."

He looked concerned, but gave me a nod. "Yes, sir." With that he left the room and I was alone to ponder what I was going to say to my boys and Sasuke. Jiraiya had to be stopped, but what could we do? He was just too much of an influence in the city.

Quickly I got out of my office and locked it up for the night. I continued to ponder what I was going to do, as I walked into the front room to see a sleepy-eyed Neji and Kiba, a pissed off looking Gaara, a confused looking Haku, Shikamaru and a sexually frustrated looking Sasuke, which honestly scared me the most. I noticed that Deidara wasn't around which furthered annoyed me. I looked at Shikamaru. "Where the hell is Deidara?"

Shika rubbed the back on his head and let out another yawn. "He said that he didn't want to leave the customer he was with cause he was actually enjoying the sex, so he told me to tell you, and I quote, 'Daddy, I don't know what this is about, but I'm having one of my rare moments of fun, kick my ass later, un.'"

I growled slightly, but rolled my eyes. "Fine, fill him in later. Everyone, Shikamaru has brought it to my attention that we have a customer named Jiraiya Sannin. This customer is bad news. Shika, show them what he did to you."

He grumbled slightly, but stood up and removed his shirt once again. The gasps of my boys were the only sounds heard in the room. Most expressions turned into ones of worry, Sasuke's look changed from sexually frustrated to scared, while Kiba's turned murderous. He was at Shikamaru's side in an instant, asking him questions; mainly why didn't he tell him. I tore my gaze away from the couple and looked at the rest of the boys.

"Now, this isn't the first time this man has done this. Around a month and a half ago he did the same thing to Sasuke, and about two weeks ago... He did it to me; Haku already knows this, but I had to. There was no other choice." I looked at Sasuke whose eyes were as wide as saucers. I gave him a "Not now." look and continued, "He's one of the most powerful men in the city. He's threatened to turn us all in and shut us down. I know that this seems like an impossible battle, but we have to do something damn it! Now, does anyone have any ideas whatsoever?"

The silence was almost deafening. I physically jumped when I heard a deep voice from behind me. "I might be able to help you out."

All of us turned to look in the direction the voice came from. There was a man standing next to Deidara; he had long black hair tied into a loose ponytail, pale skin and coal black eyes. It clicked in my head who it was, but Sasuke spoke before I got a chance.

"I-Itachi!?"

* * *

AN2: Anddddd another cliffhanger bitches! The plot thickens. I originally wanted this story to be 10 chapters but the way I'm going we're looking at about 8 chapters. Thanks for the new favers/followers: Elizabethrae0789, and cyder81. And thank you to all of my other favers/followers/reviewers. Also reviews make me happy, no matter what kind. So please for the love of god, whether you loved this chapter or hated it. Review!

UPDATE 8/9/15: The next chapter will be posted the first week of September, more than likely a Saturday. Also really sorry for the false alarm. When I tried to update the chapter it glitched majorly and I had to take the chapter down. I'm super sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So here's chapter six...sorry for the cliffhanger, again. Hehe. There will be a lemon in this, don't like don't read. I don't own Naruto in anyway shape or form, beta'd and co-written by FanofBellaandEdward. This is going to be a long goddamn chapter.

* * *

We all stood there confused when Sasuke called out his brother's name.

The elder Uchiha gave a faint smile at his younger brother. "Yes, Otouto, it's me." His eyes were shining with some sort of emotion I couldn't quite decipher; I didn't know whether it was pain, guilt, happiness, or a combination of all three. I watched as Sasuke slowly stood up and padded over to Itachi.

Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes and only one word fell from his lips, "Why?" before he lost it and started crying in front of all of us. He clutched his elder brother's shirt and sobbed into his chest. Itachi wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Itachi glanced over at Deidara, who gave him a nod, and he started rubbing his brother's back.

"Shh, Otouto, there's no need for you to cry. Nii-san is back now, there's no need for your tears, so please stop crying."

Sasuke didn't answer him right away; he just stood there and continued to cry into his brother's shirt. I felt a hand tap my shoulder; I turned around to see Haku standing behind me. He looked up at me with concern in his eyes. "Daddy, can you explain to us what's going on? We're all rather confused."

I glanced back over at the Uchiha brothers and Deidara. Dei met my gaze and mouthed, "Go ahead and tell them."

I nodded at the elder blond and turned to the rest of the boys. I gave them a brief description of what had transpired in Sasuke's life when he and Itachi were young and how the latter had been searching for their parents' killer. They all were quite shocked since Sasuke had never really told anyone much about his past.

Shikamaru spoke up, "Should we give them a moment so they can catch up, Daddy?"

I turned my head to look up at the wall clock; the current time was 1:45 in the morning, and judging by some of the yawns I heard, everyone was pretty tired.

I looked back at Shika. "How about you all go to bed. Haku, you're fairly good with first aid, right?" He gave me a quick nod. " Please check out Shika's cuts and patch them up before you go to sleep. I don't want any of them getting infected."

They all nodded their heads and told me goodnight. Once the room was cleared out I turned my attention back to Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara. I cleared my throat and said, "Itachi, why don't you bring him over to the couch so you guys can sit and talk?"

The older Uchiha looked at me, but wordlessly brought Sasuke to the couch. Sasuke's sobs were subsiding to mere sniffles. I fought the urge to reach out and take him in my arms instead of Itachi; the brothers needed to be alone to talk this out.

I started to walk away, but I only moved a few steps before I heard Sasuke say, "Naruto, don't leave me, stay."

As I turned around and saw Sasuke's tear-streaked face I lost all of my self-control, and rushed to him. I sat down beside him; he reached a hand out to me and I took it, smiling at him. "Are you going to be okay, Sasu?"

He sniffled again and took a deep breath. "Yeah, dobe, I'll be fine. I'm just sort of overwhelmed right now." He shifted his gaze back to Itachi. The elder Uchiha smiled down at him and poked him in the forehead with two fingers.

"Trust me, Otouto, you're not the only one who's overwhelmed. It took some convincing from Deidara for me to show my face to you after so many years of being apart, but I'm glad I did."

Deidara snorted and made his way to a chair across from the couch. "Please 'Tachi, all it took was me telling you that I would never do that one thing that you _really_ seemed to like again unless you saw Sasuke, un."

A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he threw a glare in the other blond's direction. Feeling like we were tip-toeing around something important I asked Itachi this, "Itachi, when we were talking about what we should do to stop Jiraiya, you said that you might be able to help us. What exactly did you mean by that?"

The elder Uchiha's expression hardened and he looked down at Sasuke before looking at me. "That man, Jiraiya...he's the reason our parents are dead."

I felt my eyes widen as the words fell out of Itachi's mouth; Sasuke's jaw dropped and his eyes filled with anger. "What!?" His body was shaking with rage. Overcoming my own shock, I placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as a silent sign for him to calm down and listen to his brother.

Itachi took a deep breath. "I know you have a lot of questions, Otouto, but let me explain everything before you ask them, okay?"

Sasuke sat there in silence, still shaking slightly, but gave his brother a nod.

Itachi cleared his throat and continued. "Sasuke, you remember how dad was a police officer?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a second, as if trying to remember, but slowly gave a nod. "Well, he wasn't a run of the mill cop - he was one of the leading detectives in the city. The police chief at the time sent him to investigate reports of human trafficking, money laundering, and murder. Our father spent many months, how many I don't personally remember, but eventually he figured out that every report had one factor in common: Jiraiya Sannin."

He sighed and looked at both Sasuke and me. "He told one of the other detectives that he was about to expose Jiraiya for all of the horrible crimes he had done. Well, the detective he told, turned out to be a dirty cop working for Jiraiya. The man tipped him off and Jiraiya had one of his goons sent over to silence dad."

Sasuke interrupted, "Then why did both mom and dad die? I mean as horrible as it sounds, why did mom have to die because of what dad was trying to do?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "You know as much as I do, Otouto. Neither of us saw them die; we only had the unfortunate experience of finding their bodies. We can only assume that mom overheard dad arguing with his killer and walked in on them. He could've decided that she saw too much and decided to take her out as well. Why we were spared, I don't know; maybe Jiraiya didn't know that dad had us."

Tears were forming in the corners of Sasuke's eyes. I pulled him onto my lap and kissed the top of his head. Sasuke turned his head to look at me and pecked my lips before letting his tears spill. Itachi looked confused as to why Sasuke was crying. I shifted my gaze to the elder male. "I don't know if you heard me say it earlier, but Sasuke was beaten, tortured and basically raped by Jiraiya a month and a half ago."

Itachi's expression turned to one of pure rage. "He did what!?"

I sighed and Sasuke pressed himself closer to me; rubbing his back I explained to Itachi about the threats Jiraiya made if we didn't provide him with a boy every time he came here, and how whenever he was with a boy, he basically raped them and left them in poor condition.

Itachi sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "I'm going to kill this man; I'm going to kill him dead, revive him and kill him again."

Deidara frowned, walked over to Itachi and sat on the arm of the couch so he could rub the elder Uchiha's back. "Calm down, 'Tachi, I know it's a lot to take in, but you can't let your emotions get the best of you right now, un."

I nodded in agreement with the other blond. "I agree with Deidara; I'm thankful for you telling us all this Itachi, I really am, but until we have a plan of action we need to stay calm and collected."

I quickly checked the clock and saw it was approaching 2:30 in the morning. I sighed. "Look, it's almost two-thirty in the morning; let's get some sleep. Itachi, you're more than welcome to stay the night in Deidara's room."

Deidara looked at Itachi with hopeful eyes. Itachi stared at him for a moment before a faint grin graced his face. "Okay, Naruto, I appreciate it."

I smiled at him. "It's not a big deal; we'll discuss in the morning how to take care of this problem, but I must tell you that I can't shut down this place for an entire day; the others would be losing a day's pay and that's a lot of money for them. I can set the meeting after Deidara and Sasuke are finished, though."

Itachi gave a nod. "That works for me."

With that, we all with our respective partners made our way to our rooms. When Sasuke and I arrived in mine, I sat him down on the bed and lovingly kissed him. After we pulled away, I smiled down at him. "How are you feeling, Sasuke? You're a lot calmer now."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, dobe, I'm about numb right now. I'm finally reunited with my brother after many years of being apart; I found out that Jiraiya is responsible for my parents' death, and I'm really upset that you didn't tell me that Jiraiya was the one who hurt you a few weeks ago."

I sighed, "Teme, I was just worried that it would be too much for you. We had just gotten over that fight we had, and I was just worried that it would upset you more, which it did and you have no idea how sorry I am for it."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not mad or anything, dobe, like I said I'm just numb for the moment, but I might kick your ass later."

I chuckled and kissed him again. When we pulled away, his face cracked into a small smile. "I am happy Itachi is back though..."

I kissed his cheek. "I'm glad he's back too; it's nice to see you smile."

A comfortable silence lapsed over us. We just sat there for a long moment; Sasuke's head on my chest looking peaceful. I looked him over; it was so easy to forget how beautiful Sasuke was until moments like these: his normally pale face was tinted pink, his dark eyes seemed even more dark and were hooded, and he was clinging to me like I was the only thing keeping him grounded.

I cupped his face with one hand and brushed my thumb against his cheek. "Sasu, you look like you want something - care to tell me what it is?"

Sasuke's smile widened and he climbed up in my lap. "Well, despite everything that happened today, I couldn't help but get turned on by how powerful you looked while telling us that we need to take charge and stop Jiraiya from hurting us anymore."

I cocked my head at him and coyly asked, "So what exactly do you want me to do?" I ran my hands up and down his sides before sliding them all the way down to cup his firm ass.

He gave me a seductive look and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I want you to show me how powerful you are, Daddy."

That was all I needed to hear. I roughly pressed my lips against his and immediately our tango began. Our hands grasped at one another trying to hold onto anything that would keep our heads above the lust. I moved away from his lips and began leaving sloppy wet kisses down the side of his neck. When I met the part where his neck met shoulder, I bit down hard; extracting a gasp from my beautiful raven.

Sasuke writhed and moaned under my touch; with a needy voice he asked, "Daddy, please give me more, I need more."

I growled roughly and flipped our positions so I was straddling his hips. Making quick work of our clothes, I kissed all the way down his chest, stopping momentarily to play with the light pink nubs; licking them both to draw out sinful moans from Sasuke. His hand tangled in my unruly hair as he moaned my name loudly when I continued further south and dipped my tongue in his navel.

I finally reached his aching member. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me panting; his eyes were full of disbelief. "Daddy, you're not going to do what I think you are, are you?"

I gave him a toothy grin and wasted no time swallowing him whole. His moan was beautiful. Sasuke rarely got the experience of me going down on him, but I knew he enjoyed it greatly.

Applying the right amount of pressure I continued to suck him; reaching underneath the bed I grabbed the lube that was stashed under there. Coating three fingers in the gel, I slowly circled his entrance with one before slowly pushing it in. Sasuke's back arched off the bed at the dual sensation I was giving him. Smirking the best I could with him in my mouth, I pressed the finger deep inside of him to hit his hidden spot.

The feeling of me touching him in his most sensitive areas was too much for Sasuke; with little warning, other than shouting my name, he came in my mouth. I removed my finger from his entrance and let his limp member fall from my mouth with a slight 'pop'.

Sasuke was panting heavily underneath me. "Daddy, please, I still want you."

I leaned up and kissed him hard. I used it as a distraction so I could slide two fingers in at once. I expected him to whine in pain, but he only moaned in pleasure and begged me for more.

As quickly as his body would allow I stretched him. After kissing him again, I pulled back and looked into those black orbs I loved so much. "You ready, Sasu?"

A quick nod was all I needed before I plunged into the tight heat. Moaning lowly, I gave Sasuke some time to adjust before pounding into him with vigor. His hands found purchase in my hair and he tugged me down for a rough kiss. Sasuke moved away from my lips and jerked my head back so he could inflict his own love-bites on my neck.

I adjusted our position so that Sasuke's pale legs were thrown over my shoulders. I gave one harsh thrust that nailed his hidden spot with perfect accuracy. He let out a loud scream of pleasure and raked his nails down my back. Spurred on by the reaction, I continued to hit the same spot perfectly every time. In a matter a minutes I found myself close to the edge; reaching between us, I grabbed Sasuke's member and stroked it in time with my thrusts. Still sensitive from earlier, he came quickly and hard, calling out my name.

I moaned lowly in my throat and growled out his name before giving one last hard thrust and released my seed inside of him. After catching my breath I slowly pulled out of him; smirking as he let out a small whimper at the loss and kissed him hard. When we pulled away, I asked, "How was that, teme?"

Sasuke chuckled breathlessly, "I'm glad that tomorrow's my day off." He sat up with a slight wince and pecked my lips again. "Because I'm not done yet."

With that he flipped us over and our dance slowly began again; not stopping until the wee hours of the morning...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

A fist banging on my door awoke Sasuke and me the next morning. Burying his face in a pillow, Sasuke mumbled for me to go and answer it before he killed the person who dared to disturb our sleep.

Chuckling slightly, I got up and pulled on a pair of boxers before opening the door. An irritated Deidara was standing there in a pair of sweatpants with a cigarette dangling from his lips. He took a drag and exhaled, "Daddy, it's one in the fucking afternoon; Itachi and I know that you two had fun screwing each other's brains out after we all went to bed, but we're getting impatient waiting for you two, un."

I felt my cheeks heat up, but smirked at the man. "Sorry, Dei, let me wake up Sasuke and take a shower; we'll be right down."

The elder blond rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell 'Tachi, un." He walked away and I closed the door behind him. I looked over at Sasuke. "Baby, it's time to get up. It's one in the afternoon."

Sasuke grumbled something I couldn't hear and sat up. He let out a loud yawn and stretched. "It's too damn early, Naruto."

I chuckled and padded over to him. Stopping in front of him, I bent down to kiss him softly. "I know, Sasuke, but we need to continue our discussion about Jiraiya."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "I know, dobe, but that doesn't mean I'm eager to do it. Yes, the bastard needs to be punished in the most horrible way possible for what he did to all of us, but my question is how?"

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled him close to me. After capturing his lips in another short kiss, I smiled at him. "Worry about all the fine details later, okay? For now just focus on what we're going to do now."

With that I kissed him again; hands wasting no time seeking out a place to hold. He moaned into the kiss and tried to pull me back in bed. I shook my head at him. "No, baby, we gotta shower so how about we do it there?"

A perverted smirk was my answer as Sasuke all but dragged me into the bathroom.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

After an hour of fooling around and getting ready, Sasuke and I finally made our way downstairs to my office. Deidara and Itachi were in there looking very irritated. I smiled sheepishly at them both as we walked in. "Sorry guys, we got a little carried away in the shower."

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. "While I'm glad that my brother has found someone, I really don't want to know what all you two are doing whether it's at night or during the day."

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle. "We're adults, nii-san, what does it matter?"

Itachi ignored him and sent a playful glare his way. After closing the blinds we made our way to my desk. I sat in the over-sized chair and Sasuke wasted no time situating himself in my lap; wrapping my arms around his waist, I sighed. "Okay, Itachi, you know the most about what Jiraiya is up to. Can you give any ideas as to how we can stop him from hurting us and get revenge for what he did to your parents?"

The older Uchiha's face morphed into a scowl that was aimed at the floor. "To be honest, Naruto, I'm not sure. Every fiber of my being wants to kill that son of a bitch for everything he's done in general. He's a monster. Sure, he looks good on paper; he gives to charities, does mission work, and runs a successful business that gives many jobs, but underneath all of that he's a cold bastard. He owns many gambling houses, which are run by his wife Tsunade Sannin, and he dabbles in prostitution; buying the boys or girls, he's not picky, and selling them to houses that are better than this one. No offense."

I narrowed my eyes at him for a second, but gave him a nod. "I understand, but why does he come here to fuck my boys? He never tried to make an offer on them and you just said he had a wife, so why come here or go to any prostitution house?"

He gave a deep sigh. "To answer why he fucks prostitutes – well, his wife is no spring chicken. As for why here ... Do you want the truth or a lie?"

Confusion struck me for a second. What was this guy getting at? I tightened my grip on Sasuke out of habit and said, "I want the truth."

A dark look passed over his face before he said, "The name of the man who ran this house before you was named Orochimaru, correct?" I gave him a nod before he continued, "Well, I bet you didn't know his full name was Orochimaru Sannin, did you? He's the first cousin of Jiraiya. That bastard had Orochimaru run houses in several locations - one at a time obviously - but when the house started to go dry, Jiraiya would move Orochimaru to a new place in a different city."

Almost instantaneously Sasuke's, Deidara's and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Orochimaru was working for Jiraiya and that evil fuck was related to him?! Rage was flowing throughout my entire body so badly that I was shaking. Sasuke looked up at me and placed a hand on my arm. He murmured, "Naru, calm down and listen to nii-san, please."

I looked down at him and gave a deep sigh; I pecked his lips and looked at Itachi. "Continue, please."

Itachi shrugged. "As far as I know Jiraiya could be stopping by here to see how well you're fairing after taking over for Orochimaru. Technically, since you're the head of this house, he has no control over it and maybe he doesn't like that this house is running better, if you're doing better than Orochimaru did. So tell me is it?"

Deidara answered for me. "Yeah, Itachi, I've been here the longest and, even though we don't have as many boys as we did when Orochimaru was running it, it's doing at least ten times better. Daddy had all of the boys trained and specialize in something, un. Your brother handles S&amp;M the best out of all of us; Gaara and Neji are comfortable doing threesomes or orgies; Kiba and Shikamaru do kinky stuff like role-playing, dog leashes, most fetishes, as long as there's no bodily harm they'll do it, and Haku and I are for more vanilla clients."

I had to hide my chuckle when I saw Itachi shudder when he heard what his brother's specialty was. Sasuke elbowed me in the side and gave me a death glare. The elder Uchiha glared at both of us. "As disturbing as it is for me to know that; it gives me more information. Jiraiya may be coming by here for one of two reasons; he either wants you to work for him and run this house his way or he's going to try to take you out and reestablish his control with one of his goons."

I gulped; the second reason did not go well with me. I worked too damn hard to get where I was to run this house and dammit, I was going to keep it! I was a little startled when Sasuke spoke up after being quiet for most of this time.

"Nii-san, you've given us all of the facts and we've helped fill you in on some of the pieces you were missing, but you still haven't answered our question; what the fuck are we going to do about Jiraiya? He deserves something far worse from death for what he did to us. He's hurt all of us and I want this man to be reduced to a grease stain on the floor, dammit!"

Tears were welling up in his eyes; I started rubbing his shoulders and whisper soothing words in his ear to try and calm him down, but he wasn't having any of it. He just growled when Itachi stayed silent. "Dammit, Itachi, fucking answer me!"

Itachi's eyes snapped up at him when he heard his name come from his little brother's mouth. A snarl tore through his throat. "Well, what the fuck do you want me to do, Sasuke!? We can't just up and kill the man! Well I mean ... if we truly wanted to, we could. I have friends named Pain, Sasori, and Hidan who could help us out, but ..."

Sasuke shot out of my lap with a vicious sound. "But what, Itachi?! What is stopping you from wiping this piece of filth off the planet?! If you're worried about jail or whatever, then have one of your friends take the fall for you; it doesn't matter! I want revenge for what this bastard did!"

Itachi took a deep breath and shifted his gaze to Deidara. He lifted up a hand and cupped the elder blond's cheek. Deidara leaned into the touch and smiled at him. It finally clicked in my head; Itachi was worried that if he got caught, he would lose Dei. Was it sweet? Yeah, it was, but it also hurt me; Itachi was thinking about how this would affect his lover while Sasuke hadn't really shown any signs of worrying about how it would affect me.

I stood up behind Sasuke and pulled his tense body close so his back was touching my chest. I kissed the top of his head; he looked up at me and I said, "Sasu, you're getting too worked up over this and you're not paying attention to the obvious signs as to why Itachi is unsure about doing this." I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at his brother and Deidara. I felt him relax slightly and heard him let out a sigh.

Deidara shifted his gaze to us and nudged Itachi to snap him out of his stupor; the elder Uchiha looked at us and gave a small smile. "Do you understand now, Otouto?"

Sasuke gave a nod and let out another sigh. "I'm sorry, nii-san, Deidara. It's just ... the stuff about our family has haunted me for years on end and now that I know who caused it, I want revenge so much it hurts." He sniffled and shook his head. "It's just overwhelming and my emotions are a mess. Again, I'm sorry."

Itachi made a comforting noise in the back of his throat and came over to us. He gave me a look that basically asked for permission to take his brother. I smiled at him and handed Sasuke over to him. Itachi hugged his brother tightly. "I know it's hard, Otouto, trust me. I'm in the same boat as you, but you just have to calm down and think, okay? It will take time for this to resolve, but we'll avenge our parents' death and avenge what he did to you, Naruto and your friend, okay?"

He nodded and stepped away from his brother. "Yeah, nii-san ..."

We all reached an agreement that we would discuss it later when our- Sasuke's -emotions weren't running so high. The rest of the day went by just fine: Sasuke and Itachi talked a lot and caught up; I got to know the latter better and at the end of the day the house had made great money. I decided to keep the fact that Sasuke hurt me a little to myself - us fighting was the last thing we needed. Exactly two weeks later was when it all went wrong ...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

The afternoon of that fateful day I was busy doing work in my office - mainly finances; Deidara had the day off so he and Itachi were spending 'private time' in the elder blond's room. Shaking my head at the thought, I continued to add and subtract numbers. I was startled when I heard someone knock on the door before entering my office. Looking up, I saw Sasuke standing there with a worried look on his face.

I furrowed my eyebrows and asked. "Teme, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

He met my gaze and let out a heavy sigh. "Are you upset with me, Naruto?"

I blinked in confusion; what did he mean by that? I was a little hurt that when we were discussing Jiraiya, he didn't take my feelings into account like Itachi did with Deidara, but I wasn't really upset. I shook my head at him. "No, Sasuke, I'm not upset. What made you want to ask that?"

He turned around to close my office door before sitting down in the chair in front of my desk. I can't really describe what I was feeling, but something was telling me this was not going to be good.

Sasuke took a deep breath before starting, "Well, usually I would discuss this with you while we're in the privacy of your room, but we didn't have time this morning because you were sure quick to start work. In fact we really haven't had time to do anything lately. We haven't had sex since that day when we were all discussing Jiraiya; you've hardly talked to me and ... well, I just thought I did something wrong."

I groaned internally. So maybe I had been neglecting Sasuke some as payback for hurting me, but I didn't consciously realize that I was being this bad. I gave Sasuke a look before saying, "To say I'm upset would be an understatement. I'm slightly hurt, Sasuke."

It was his turn to looked confused. He opened his mouth, but I raised a hand in a signal that he should be quiet. "You hurt me, Sasuke, because when we were discussing Jiraiya, you didn't seem to take my feelings into account like Itachi did with Dei. All you were focusing on was what you were going to do to Jiraiya and when. I'm almost willing to bet that how this will affect me and my feelings didn't cross your mind at all, did it?" When he stayed silent, I growled, "Answer me, Sasuke."

He shot out of the chair and slammed his hands on my desk, "No, it didn't! Do you want to know why, Naruto? Because this isn't about you! This is about Itachi and I avenging our parents' deaths; this is about me getting revenge for that fucker messing up my entire childhood and this is about making sure that Jiraiya won't rape anyone here or anywhere ever again. It's not about you."

Sasuke was crying at this point. As much as I wanted to get up, hug him, and tell him it was okay, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I felt my face morph into a glare. "Well, the last time I checked, Sasuke, he practically raped me as well, but I guess it doesn't matter. Let's forget about your childhood and parents for a second and focus on what that bastard has done to us. He did you first, you were in pain for a few days at the most. Then he got a hold of me and I was in pain for _weeks_, and finally he got Shika who was probably in as bad of shape as you were. Regardless of the past, in the present, Jiraiya hurt me the most: He raped Shika, one of my best boys and friend; he raped you, my lover of two and a half years who I love more than anyone and finally he raped me, but I'll just let all of that slide since you had a bad childhood. You know, I would have killed to have a childhood like yours whether or not your family treated you like shit, at least you had one! You weren't raped over and over again by your foster father and his group of drunken friends!"

I was panting by the end of my rant. I had realized that during it I had stood up and was standing in front of Sasuke now. It took me a minute to notice how hard he was crying. Ignoring the part of me that screamed I was mad at him and not to comfort him, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Sasuke, please stop crying, I didn't mean to yell. Us fighting isn't making anything better, so please stop crying. You know I love you more than anything and I feel horrible for making you cry like this. 'Who had it worse' isn't a game I should be playing with you...What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry."

He looked up at me; his face was tear-streaked and his eyes were red from crying. He took a shaky breath and gave me a nod. "I-I'm sorry too, dobe, but this is just so important to me. Please tell me you understand."

I smiled at him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I do, Sasuke, I already told you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure Jiraiya won't hurt you again and I meant it. We just have to wait and see."

A strange look crossed his face, but it was quickly gone in favor of him smiling at me. He sniffled; I grabbed tissues from my desk and handed him one. He wiped his face off and blew his nose before looking at me. "I have to get back to work; I'll see you later."

He kissed me hard once last time. Before leaving my office, he turned around. "Dobe, I love you ... I really do." With that he left.

I sighed as the door closed; I was such a fucking idiot! I made my way back to my chair but I knew no work was going to be done. I glanced at my clock and saw in was about 4:30 in the afternoon; sighing once again I sat down and stared at the papers on my desk. After a moment of internal debate I started working even though I didn't want to.

Hours slowly dragged by; it was roughly ten o'clock when I pushed myself away from my desk. It was rather early to call it a night, but I was drained.

After stepping out of my office and locking it up, I went into the main room. Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting on the couch while no one else was in sight. I went over to them and sat in the chair across from them. Kiba looked at me with surprise on his face. "Daddy, what are you doing out here? It's not even midnight."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I've had a stressful day, Kiba. Sasuke and I discussed what we should do about Jiraiya and ... Well, it got fairly emotional."

He shook his head. "Hopefully you can get that rat bastard. He needs to have his teeth kicked in. That dick gave Shika that big ass scar and while it's slightly sexy, I don't like that fact that he hurt him in the process."

Shikamaru looked over at him. "You really do have a fetish for almost everything, don't you, Fido?"

Kiba growled at him and pulled him in his lap. "You can only call me that when we're using the collar and leash pineapple head." Kiba shifted his gaze over to me. Giving me a look, he said, "Either leave now or stay and watch. I can honestly go either way."

I decided to go away. Shika and Kiba never failed to stump me; they were an odd couple but clicked so perfectly. I often wished Sasuke and I were more like them. I thought of where I should go next. It was too early to go to bed and Sasuke was probably working. I decided to go to Deidara's room; surely he and Itachi would be done by now.

Soon I found myself standing in front of the elder blond's door. Knocking lightly, there was a slight pause before the door opened to reveal a teary eyed Deidara. I felt my eyes widen. "Deidara, what happened? Why are you crying?"

The elder blond let out a sob. He handed me a folded piece of paper. I took it feeling confused until I opened it and started reading it.

_"Deidara,_

_I'm sure you'll find this letter first or hear from Naruto, but while you were asleep Sasuke and I discussed what we should do about Jiraiya. We decided to get the help of my friends and take him out so he can't hurt anyone else anymore. It was a tough decision for us both to make, but we all know deep down it's the right one. I can't tell you how long we will be gone or if we're coming back at all. I want you to know that, if we don't come back ... I love you, Deidara, you're one of the best things that's happened to me in my whole life. I know this all sounds cheesy and so will this, but please wait for me._

_Again I love you._

_Itachi_

_P.S: If you find out before Naruto does, tell him that Sasuke left him a note in their room."_

Dread hit me like a train. I looked up at Deidara, who had calmed down slightly but was still crying. I wanted so badly to bolt to my room to see if this was a joke, but I couldn't leave him. Deidara sniffled and said, "D-daddy, if you want to go and check that's fine. You can come back down here later w-when I'm calmed down, un."

He started sobbing again. I pulled the older male into a tight hug. "Shh, Deidara ... Just breathe and relax." I pressed a small kiss to his temple to calm him down. I stood there holding him for a minute before pulling away.

He took in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, Daddy ..."

I gave him a sad smile. "Don't apologize, come up with me to my room. Neither one of us needs to be alone."

He gave me a nod and we made the small trek to my room. Once inside, I immediately noticed an envelope sitting on top of the bed. Reality was setting in with ever step I took. I was using all my self-control as I picked up the envelope and opened it. I pulled out the letter that read,

_"Dobe,_

_I don't even know where to start with this ... If Deidara hasn't told you already, I'll explain. Itachi and I decided to leave to go get Jiraiya; we're going to have some of Itachi's friends help us take the son of a bitch down. While I know it's the right thing to do, I can't help but feel bad that I'm leaving like this. I'm sorry Naruto. I truly am, but I'm not doing this for me, or my family. I doing it for you. Jiraiya hurt you and I want to make him pay. Also I want you to know that, I love you Naruto so so much. I just wish that we didn't have to fight before I left, but that's my fault and again sorry. I don't know when or if we'll be back, but if we do come back I hope you can forgive me. We'll try to come back as soon as Jiraiya is gone forever. Kick my ass then. Take care Naruto ... and if you can't wait for me I understand, just try though. That's all I ask._

_Aishiteru,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S: I left you something. Just in case I don't come back, I'm giving it to you to symbolize how much I love you."_

It wasn't until I saw drops hit the paper that I realized I was crying. I tipped the envelope and the necklace that Sasuke bought with me two months ago fell into my hand. This sent me over the edge; I broke down in harsh loud sobs that shook my body to the very core. My knees buckled and Deidara was by my side in an instant, holding me so I wouldn't fall down. He sat us on the bed; both of us sobbing our hearts out. I clutched Sasuke's necklace tightly while sobbing into Deidara's chest. I prayed that this was all a dream, but the necklace made it a reality.

We sat there for a long time before either one of us were able to speak; we just cried and tried to comfort one another. Finally, I broke the silence. "I can't believe they just left like that ... Why did none of the others tell us that Sasuke and Itachi were leaving; surely someone saw them go."

Deidara wiped his eyes. "They might not have known or maybe Sasuke asked them not to. Everyone here wants Jiraiya out of the picture just as much as he does. Seeing as they don't know that you and Sasuke are lovers they might have thought it was a good idea, un."

I growled to myself. "It doesn't make it hurt any less, though." I looked over at the clock; it was roughly midnight. I took a deep breath and looked up at Deidara. "We should get some sleep. I know that you might not feel like sleeping, but it'll help us both."

The elder blond gave me a nod and started to get up. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Dei ... you're one of my closest friends aside from Shika. Will you please stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

He smiled down at me and laid next to me. "Okay, Daddy, but if I wake up with you spooning me, I will hit you."

I chuckled and gave him a nod as I settled down for the night. Our humor was short lived; Deidara was asleep in almost an instant due to being exhausted from all of his crying. I was left alone to question why this had to happen to me. My last thought before unconsciousness took me was whether or not I'd be able to see Sasuke ever again.

* * *

AN2: Well...fuck. Tell me whether you love it or hate it, Thanks to Pastelpetals1, MclvorGem77, and asteranderson for fav/following the story, and to the people who've reviewed! Again, tell if you liked it. Honestly I don't know when the next chap will be out, FanofBellaandEdward and I are busy with school and such like that. I plan to have this story done hopefully before December, there's only two chapters left but it just depends when we can get the chapters written, edited, etc.

UPDATE: Sorry again that I had to delete the chapter and repost it, my laptop glitched again. Anyways I had to fix something so that's why it seemed like I double updated. Also Chapter 7 will be out next weekend or the weekend after!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So I was an asshole the last chapter and I apologize for that. We're gonna see in this chapter how Naruto and Deidara are coping...By the by expect me to be more of an ass XD. Once again beta'd by FanofBellaandEdward, I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. With that outta the way...Enjoy!

* * *

I awoke with a start the next morning. I grasped around the bed until I felt a body beneath the covers. I felt relieved for a second until I looked over and saw the hair of the person; it was blond, not jet black. Disappointment hit me like a train; tears started welling up in my eyes, and I let out a sob. I heard shuffling as Deidara poked his head out. He blinked at me sleepily. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Another sob was my answer for him. I knew I looked weak in his eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Sasuke was gone; I felt so alone, like my heart was sliced in two. I didn't know how long I was crying before Deidara wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, Daddy, it'll be okay, un. Please stop crying."

I just cried into his chest. Eventually I managed to calm down enough to form a few sentences. "W-why did it have to be now? I-It could've waited a-a little longer." I started crying again, not as hard, but enough to make me feel pathetic.

He just rubbed my back. "I know it hurts, Naruto, I may not have been seeing Itachi as long as you've been with Sasuke, but it's hurting me too, un."

I wanted to scream at the older blond that he was a whore who fell in love with his customer, but I couldn't, not without sounding like a hypocrite. I was Sasuke's pimp, but we fell in love anyway. I just focused on calming down. Deidara was crying as well, but he was silent; I was only able to tell by the occasional drop that landed on my head or shoulder.

Slowly I managed to stop crying. I couldn't stop thinking about how pathetic I looked; I gazed up at Dei and let out a shaky breath. "I just needed to get that out. This is a moment of weakness, Deidara, I'm sorry you had to see it."

He gave me a small smile and pecked my cheek. "Daddy, it's not a weakness for you to love somebody; hell, most people would've jumped off a building by now if their lover did this and it hasn't even been a full day yet, un. The fact that you're only crying and not saying crazy thoughts shows how strong you are."

His words filled me with a small amount of hope, but the feeling of hurt and sadness outweighed it. I took a deep breath and gave him a small nod. "It doesn't change the fact, though. Sasuke and Itachi are still gone and we don't know when they'll be back. Plus, I have to run the house. If you want, you can take some time off if you don't want to work. I'll completely understand."

He laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I haven't even thought of that. Tell me what's today?"

I glanced over at the clock; the date notification told me it was Friday. I relayed the information to Deidara and said, "I know that today Gaara, Neji, and Kiba will be off. Maybe you can ask Kiba if he's willing to switch off so he can spend time with Shika."

He mulled it over for a moment before giving an affirmative nod. "Yeah, that could work, I guess."

I yawned. "Yeah, it's still early so most of them are probably asleep. I can catch him before he tries to leave and ask."

Deidara smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "What are we going to tell them anyway? I mean, none of them know about you and Sasuke, so you can't seem extremely upset about it, un."

I furrowed my brow at that thought; I could lie to them, but they would pick up on that. I couldn't just tell them nothing and stay holed up in my office for however long it took for them to get back; that would raise suspicion.

I sighed heavily. "I could tell them that Sasuke decided to leave the house for a while. You said that they all think he's my best friend because of our shared heritage, so the loss of a friend would explain to them why I'm so upset."

I watched as he pondered the thought. Finally, he gave a slight nod. "Yeah, that can work and if you decided to hide in your office I can run interference, un."

I gave him a small smile. "That's the plan then, I'm going to get ready for today. Why don't you go to your room to do the same."

He rolled his eyes at me, and let go of me so he could get up. "Fine. I'll see you down stairs Nar-Daddy."

I noticed that he'd been switching back and forth between the two names. I didn't mind it; for some reason Deidara calling me 'Daddy' didn't seem right. I stood up and patted his shoulder. "You can call me by my real name, Dei, just not in front of the others so they don't ask questions."

He smiled again and pecked my cheek once more. "Okay, Naruto, I'll be downstairs. See you in a bit."

As soon as Deidara was gone I felt the weight of everything that was happening sink in. I made my way to my shower, fighting back the tears the whole way there, but as soon as I stripped and stepped in, I started to cry again. I kept telling myself that my tears wouldn't solve anything, but that didn't stop them from flowing. I didn't know how long I cried, but due to my eyes hurting I stopped. Quickly I got out and dressed myself for the day.

I went downstairs and found myself standing before Shikamaru's and Kiba's shared bedroom. I rapped gently on the door. It took a minute, but a wide awake looking Kiba answered. I automatically noticed that the shameless man was stark naked before me. I felt my eyebrow twitch as I said, "Kiba, I know today is supposed to be your day off, but Deidara isn't feeling well so can you two switch please?"

He gave me a look but shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I guess, if you can rearrange it for me to have my next day off with Shika then it's completely fine with me."

I nodded at him. "Yeah, that's okay with me. Oh, I have an announcement for everyone, so when you get dressed come to the front room please."

With that I departed from their room; when I arrived in the front room I saw that Haku was already awake and tidying things up, Deidara was sitting on the couch smoking, and Gaara and Neji were about to walk out the door. I caught them at the last second. "Hey guys! Wait a moment, I have something to share with you all."

Gaara turned his head to look at me and gave a heady sigh. He grabbed Neji by the arm and dragged the protesting man back into the front room. I followed them and waited for Shika and Kiba to come down. When they finally arrived and everyone settled down I took a deep breath.

"Guys ... This is hard for me to say, but I'm just going to go ahead and say it. Sasuke left us last night; he didn't specify how long he will be gone for, but he's gone. My question for you all is: did any of you see him leave?"

I surveyed the looks on everyone's faces. Kiba and Shikamaru looked confused, Haku looked concerned, whether about Sasuke or for myself I didn't know, and Gaara looked away from me, shifting his gaze to the floor while Neji rolled his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at the red-head. "Gaara, my office, the rest of you continue with your plans for the day."

His head snapped up when I called his name, but he got up. Neji looked like he was about to protest, but Gaara shot him a look that told him to be silent. We made our way into my office. I closed the shades and door as Gaara took a seat in a chair. I went behind my desk and sat down; giving a heavy sigh as I looked my former lover in the eye. "You know, Gaara, I was always able to tell when you were lying or covering up. So tell me, what do you know about Sasuke's leaving?"

Gaara gave me a defiant look. "Why should I tell you, Naruto? It was his decision to leave. If you were truly his friend you would accept that without any questions."

I snorted. "Like I was supposed to accept that fact that you left me for Neji, no questions asked?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "We've discussed this a thousand times, Naruto, the feelings I felt for you weren't there anymore, but I developed some for Neji."

I waved my hand dismissively at him. "We're not here to discuss that, Gaara, just answer me yes or no. Did you see Sasuke leave?" He nodded his head in confirmation. "Did he say anything to you before he left?"

A slightly dark look fell over his face. "I asked him where he was going, he told me it was none of my business and to tell you that you needed to take care of yourself if you didn't get his note. He also told me that if you seemed like you were struggling that I should put our petty feelings aside and help you out."

I felt my face soften. "Are you actually going to listen to him and try to help me through this?"

He rolled his eyes. "Even though we were intimate years ago I still consider you a friend. Why I do is a question for another time, but I do."

I fought to hold my tears back; I wouldn't let Gaara see me cry. I took a shaky breath. "I appreciate it, Gaara, you're dismissed. Tell Neji I'm sorry and if you see Deidara, tell him to come in here. Itachi left with Sasuke and they were ... well, a couple."

He gave a nod as he started to get up. Before he opened the door and turned his head to look at me. I heard him sigh heavily as walked back over to me. He stooped down and kissed me. It wasn't no normal peck, it was a full on kiss. I stared at him with wide eyes; when he didn't pull away, I pushed him off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I glared at the other male, wiping my mouth with my hand.

I received one of his famous scowls. "I was trying to help you out. I figured it would comfort you."

I sighed, "Gaara, while I appreciate you trying to be nice and make me feel better; don't. Not like this. My emotions are all over the place and Neji doesn't deserve this. Please just leave."

He looked a little annoyed but obeyed. He left my office without another word. I placed my head in my hands and huffed in annoyance. Why did he have to do that? I already felt so hurt and alone; him kissing me just made these emotions stronger. I just wanted to forget and the way I used to do that was sleeping with the other guys; until Sasuke came around then I would just go to him. Now what was I supposed to do?

I growled in frustration and punched my desk. I didn't even notice my office door opening and closing. It took him clearing his throat before I noticed Deidara. I sighed, "This is going to be a hard time for all of us I'm afraid."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I bet. So what did Gaara do? He looked kind of pissed when he came and got me."

I growled lowly, "He kissed me..."

The elder blond's eyes widened. "He what! Why?!"

I shrugged and looked at the photo of Sasuke and I on my desk. Picking it up, I let out another sigh. "Gaara and I are very similar. Both of us had bad childhoods, that's why when we were sleeping together we clicked so well. Maybe he thought that since I was upset that I needed to comforted, which I do, just not in that way."

Deidara sat there looking deep in thought. Finally he spoke, "I understand, but it's not right."

He sighed heavily. "I was thinking; I haven't been out for a drink in a long time, I know you frown upon us going out and getting wasted, but do you think you can accompany me to the new bar near here later tonight? You're of legal age, and have an ID, right?"

I mulled it over for a minute. I'd rarely touched alcohol since I turned twenty-one; only for the boys' birthdays and nothing more than a couple of beers, but it sounded damn good at the moment. It would help me forget, just for a moment, but long enough. I looked up at Deidara. "Yeah, we can leave whenever. I have to get some work done and when it's finished I'll let you know."

Deidara smiled at me. "Sounds like a plan. I'm going to my room. See you later tonight, Naruto."

With that he left and I dove head first into my work, counting down the hours until I could drink away this pain.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

When I finished with my paper work it was roughly eleven PM. I quickly left my office and locked it up for the night. As I made my way to Deidara's room I felt like I was in a slightly better mood than earlier; I had cried for two hours straight around lunch over Sasuke, but now that I'd gotten it all out, even though I was still sad, I just felt lighter in a way. Like I wasn't carrying so much weight anymore.

I reached his room and knocked on the door. He opened it, dressed in a light blue top that was showing off his midriff and ripped black pants. He definitely looked like he was ready to go out. I smiled at him. "I just finished up; are you ready to head out?"

He gave me a nod. "Yeah, let's go!"

I noticed his eyes were slightly puffy as if he'd been crying, which most likely was what had happened. Deciding not to comment on it, we headed towards the front door after grabbing our wallets. I saw Shika sitting in the main room smoking. He looked over at us and exhaled his smoke. "Daddy, Deidara, what are you two doing?"

I sighed, "Dei and I are going to head out for a drink. Do you mind watching the house for a while?"

He gave a loud yawn. "Yeah, I could use a break, we've been busy all day. Thank God it's finally calming down. Have fun, Daddy."

We waved at him and quickly left. After the fifteen minute walk to the bar; we arrived at the aforementioned place. When we walked inside it was mostly dark, but lit up enough that you could see it was mostly purple and black inside. We made our way to two stools and sat down. Deidara immediately ordered a bottle of the best and strongest whiskey they had and two shots glasses.

He offered me a kind smile as he poured our drinks. "This stuff tastes pretty good; just ease into it since I assume you don't usually drink stuff like this."

I gave him a nod and threw the shot back. As soon as I swallowed the liquid I gagged hard; this stuff was strong, but he was right, it tasted pretty good.

Deidara chuckled as he threw his own shot back. "Told you it was good, want another?" I smiled as an answer and he poured another one. "Just be careful, too many of these will knock you flat on your ass."

We spent the next few hours like that; talking, laughing, a little crying. and drinking. Around three o'clock in the morning the bar kicked us out for causing too much of a racket. Surprisingly, we managed to get back home without any problems. We entered the house as quietly as possible. I tripped in the doorway and almost fell; Deidara caught me which caused us to burst into a fit of giggles. Deidara steadied me on my feet and drunkenly grinned, "Daddy, why don't I help you to your room?"

I giggled as an answer. He wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me up the stairs. Soon we reached my bedroom. I opened the door and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Dei-dei, you're a good friend."

Deidara smirked as he led me to my bed. "I know I am, Dad- shit!"

He tripped over a pair of shoes on the floor, causing us both to fall on the bed. He landed on top of me with a loud "oof!" This caused us to giggle once again. Slowly we stopped as I noticed Deidara got a strange glint in his eyes. He shifted on top of me, "Daddy..."

I didn't know why this happened next. Maybe it was because we were drunk or it was because we both were upset that our lovers left, but Deidara kissed me. Hard. Unlike with Gaara, I didn't push him away right off the bat. We just laid there, kissing and touching. I felt Deidara's hand shift lower, which caused me to flinch slightly. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Naruto ... we shouldn't be doing this, should we?"

My mind was still very foggy; I wasn't sure what to do. I felt so open and vulnerable and part of me wanted to feel close with someone, anyone. I knew it was wrong, but I was just sad and I trusted Deidara to comfort me more than Gaara. Gaara was a manipulative bastard and didn't know what I was going through; Deidara was sharing the same pain I was.

I looked up into the baby blue eyes above mine and took a shaky breath. I pulled him down and started kissing him again; sadly this was all I remembered of the night. The morning after was the next thing I could call to mind …

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

The first thing that came to mind the next morning was how bad my back fucking hurt and that my head was killing me. I groaned as I opened up my eyes; the clock told me it was roughly noon. I looked over at my side and saw Deidara on his back staring at the ceiling. I groaned again. "Deidara, please tell me we didn't..."

He lifted up his hand which held a couple of empty condom packages. "I'm afraid so, Naruto, un."

I placed my hands over my eyes and let out a cry of frustration. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Deidara rolled on his side and gave me a look. "Naruto, it's not a big deal. We were drunk and slept with each other, so what? We were both very emotional too, so that doesn't help. It was an accident."

I growled at the elder blond. "More like a mistake! I can't believe that we did this. It's been a fucking day and I've already cheated on Sasuke! With you no less!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I already said it's not a big deal, Naruto. You don't need to overreact like this."

Despite the pain in my lower back I shot up. "Maybe you shouldn't under react! This is a big deal! Maybe you're used to hopping into bed right after you get done fucking someone you love, but I'm not!"

Shit, as soon as I saw the look of pure hurt on Deidara's face I regretted the words. Sasuke had done the same as him for two and a half years, I had no room to talk. Deidara's eyes started to mist up; he grabbed his boxers and yanked them on. "Fuck it! If you want to play dirty like that, then maybe I should too!"

I tried to get up, but my head and back throbbed at the same time, causing me to collapse onto the ground. I watched as Deidara stormed out of my room, cursing to himself. I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. How could I do that to him? He was right, it wasn't our fault, but how could I let this go easily? To me, it was a big deal. I felt horrible for both cheating on Sasuke after one day and for hurting Deidara.

I just lied there on the floor for a while thinking to myself. After a long time I came to the decision that I had to make this right before the elder blond did something bad.

I moved as quickly as I could to get myself off the floor and cleaned up. The pain in my lower body prevented me from moving as fast as I needed to. Finally about half an hour later I made my way downstairs to Deidara's bedroom. Timidly, I knocked on the door.

It swung open to reveal a red-eyed Deidara; there were tell-tale signs of tear track marks on his face. He took a shaky breath. "What do you want now, Naruto? If it's another freak out about sleeping with me, then I don't want to hear it, un."

I sighed, "May I come in please? I promise I'm not going to yell, freak out, or anything like that. I just want to talk."

He looked unsure for a moment, but he let me inside. Shutting the door behind us we walked over to his bed and sat down.

Letting out another sigh, I said, "You were right Deidara, it was an accident. I know I overreacted and I said hurtful things to you. I want you to know that I'm truly sorry. Will you forgive me, please?"

He looked at me. "I will eventually, but not right now I won't. It's not that simple, Naruto, I don't know what Sasuke does when you piss him off, but with me it takes a lot longer for me to forgive someone, un. I'm not going to hold this over your head forever or ignore you now. Just give me a little time and we'll be alright."

At the end of his speech he leaned over and pecked my cheek. "You're a good guy, Naruto. I've got to prepare for work, so I'll see you later."

I gave him a nod. As I stood up and limped towards the door I heard him snicker. I looked back at him and frowned. "What's so funny, Deidara?"

He shook his head at me. "The fact that I was able to make our great Daddy limp like a freshly deflowered virgin is just funny to me."

I growled at him and flipped him off as I exited the room. I heard his laughter all the way to my office. Unfortunately I was stopped from reaching my safe haven by Shikamaru. I sighed heavily as I saw him. "What do you want, baby boy?"

He looked concerned. "Daddy, are you okay? I mean truly okay."

I blinked at him. "What do you mean? Of course I'm okay, I mean I'm a little upset with Sasuke leaving, but besides that I'm okay."

He shook his head at me. "You're lying, Daddy, I know you all think I pay attention to nothing, but I do. I've been watching you for months on end now, you're hiding something from all of us. I won't push you to tell me, but I wanted you to know that if you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you."

With that he walked away. I was shocked at his words; so many emotions were swirling through me. I felt like everything at once was closing around me: Sasuke, sleeping with Deidara, and now Shikamaru. I dashed for my office and locked the door behind me. I slowly sank down to the floor and started crying. In just a short amount of time my life has been flipped upside down; at the time, I couldn't think of a thing to do. My heart was being torn apart in so many ways; the only sound I heard for the rest of that day was my own crying.

* * *

AN: So yeah, that's chapter 7 folks, read and REVIEW...please. Chapter 8 is the last one and you guys are going to either love me or hate my guts for it I'm not sure when it'll be out. I'm fully back in school and I'm not quite sure when it'll be finished. Hopefully before the end of this month but that might not happen. Worst case scenario it'll be up late October early November. Thanks to Deidara Ritz, BelleArcher, and bibivier for faving/following the story.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So this is the end...I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far. I'll save the rest of my comments for the end. There is a lemon in this Again, beta'd by FanofBellaandEdward and I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Enjoy the end.

* * *

Most people would say that waiting for their lover to return feels like an eternity; oddly enough, that wasn't the case for me. The days seemed to whirl passed without Sasuke around to keep me company; I barely noticed that five months had flown by. Thankfully, the house was starting to fall back into its old rhythm with the exception of a little less money being brought in since Sasuke was gone.

Deidara and I were back on even terms again ... Well somewhat, I hated to admit this, but we slept with each other two more times after our first time. I hated a small part of myself for doing it, but we both agreed that it meant nothing. We were both lonely and desperate for comfort; Gaara made a few passes at me, but I chose to ignore them. While I used to love the red headed man, I didn't want to sleep with him while Neji was in the same house.

One day, late Friday night, it was roughly ten PM and we weren't busy surprisingly. We were all sitting in the main room chatting amongst ourselves. The TV was set to the news station; I had just finished telling Deidara a story about the pranks Shikamaru, Kiba and I used to play on Orochimaru when I heard something that chilled me to my core.

"We have breaking news tonight! A few hours ago, Jiraiya Sannin, CEO and founder of the Sannin Corporation, has just been arrested along with his wife Tsunade Sannin, CFO of the Sannin Corporation, and his cousin Orochimaru Sannin. The trio have been charged with possession of narcotics, buying and selling young, sometimes underage, men to prostitution houses across the country, money laundering, and several murders dating more than fifteen years back. As far as sources tell us they are being transported to prison as we speak..."

I felt completely numb as I heard the news; everyone else in the room was staring at the TV with slacked jaws. I felt a strong surge of fear pump throughout my entire body. My mind was racing with _'What if?_' questions, such as:_What if he turns us in; what if Sasuke gets in trouble ... What if Sasuke can't come back to me?_

The silence seemed to go on forever. Kiba was just about to speak before the news anchor came back on. "This just came in: the police vehicle that was carrying the Sannins was just T-boned by another oncoming car. The driver of the vehicle was extremely intoxicated and ran a red light, slamming into the police car. Tsunade and Orochimaru were killed on impact; Jiraiya and the police officer driving were taken to the hospital for life threatening injuries. We will keep you updated on the development of this story."

Kiba was the first to break the silence, "I hope that fucking bastard doesn't survive. After everything he's done to us, he deserves death more than Orochimaru did!"

Shika looked up at him from his position on the floor, rubbing his knee; he tried to soothe his upset lover. I noticed that he was keeping one eye trained on me while talking to Kiba. I looked away from the couple, too busy with my own thoughts to pay them much attention.

Part of me knew Sasuke was somehow responsible for that accident. A normal person might just think it was bad luck, but I knew he had something to do with it. I was positive about it. I watched as everyone started talking about the story. I looked across the room and made eye contact with Deidara. He mouthed an, "Are you okay?" I shook my head at him and stood up with a heavy sigh, "Deidara, come with me; the rest of you go get some sleep soon. I don't want to hear any more about this for a while, understood?"

Several faces looked at me in confusion, but I received nods around the room. Deidara and I walked out of the room into my office. I sighed as I sat in my chair, "This is some of the best and worst news I've heard in months, you know that, right?"

Deidara let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, you can say that ... How are you right now? The second I heard that bastard's name my mind went straight to Itachi; did the same happen with you about Sasuke?"

I shrugged at the elder blond. "Yeah ... I'm just hoping that he's not going to get in trouble and wondering if he'll make it back to us."

Deidara smirked, "Same here, Naruto, what about Jiraiya? Are you wondering if he'll live or not?"

I snorted, "I don't give a flying fuck if that son of a bitch lives. He's fucked so many things up for all of us; Kiba summed it up best, he deserves death."

He agreed with me; we sat there discussing issues that would arise with the current situation. Like, would we tell Itachi and Sasuke about what happened between us, are we going to tell everyone else about what Sasuke more than likely did? Questions such as those. Hours flew by; when I glanced at the clock in was two in the morning. Deidara and I decided to call it a night and went to our separate rooms.

When I opened my bedroom door I was shocked by what, or should I say who, was sitting on my bed.

Sasuke was there, clad in tight dark blue jeans and a simple black T-shirt. I felt my jaw go slack for the second time that night. "Sa-Sasuke!? W-when did you get back?!"

It was hard to keep my emotions in check; part of me wanted to bust out in tears and tackle him out of happiness, the other part wanted to slap the living hell out of him for leaving me for five months. He smiled his beautiful smile at me and stood up. He padded over towards me and when he got close, he pulled me flush against his chest. He kissed me softly; when he pulled away he said, "Are you okay, dobe?"

I broke down; tears fell from my eyes rapidly as I buried my face in Sasuke's chest. "You teme! I thought you were never coming back, you jackass!" I slapped his chest a few times before just going limp. He wrapped his arms around me and tenderly kissed the top of my head.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, it hurt me too, but it's over. Jiraiya is finally gone along with Tsunade and Orochimaru."

I looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Jiraiya isn't dead; he's in the hospital with serious injuries."

A look that still haunted me from time to time crossed Sasuke's face. He smirked, "Trust me, he doesn't have those injuries anymore. He doesn't have anything at all really."

I felt my eyes widen. "Sasuke ... Did you kill him?"

He shook his head. "No, Pain killed him and Hidan was the 'drunk driver' that killed Tsunade and Orochimaru. Those two pulled some jobs for Jiraiya in the past, before they became friends with Itachi. Once they learned about everything Jiraiya did to our family and you, they decided that not only did Jiraiya and his family needed to be punished, but they needed to be punished as well."

I furrowed my brow. "Meaning …"

He placed another kiss on my lips. "Meaning they're confessing and going to jail for Itachi and me. Isn't that good, dobe? That bastard is gone and Itachi and I are free men."

I bit my lip in thought; it was good that Sasuke wasn't going to jail, but I wasn't sure about how I felt that three people, as horrible as they were, were killed. I took a deep breath. "Yeah ... I-I'm sorry, Sasuke. I don't know what to say exactly; I'm doing my best to best to process all of this."

He let out a sigh and walked me to the bed. After sitting down he gave me a look. "I know it's hard, Naruto, but honestly it's for the best. They were horrible people and if you had seen what I saw, then you would know that death was too kind for them."

I blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "To get them arrested we had to get new evidence about what they were doing. None of us knew whether or not father's findings would be enough to get all three of them arrested. We had to actually find several prostitution houses and ask where they got their boys, talk to other illegal business owners about where they get their money from, drug gangs, and the list goes on. The things I saw, Naruto ... I can't speak of them."

I frowned slightly, but gave him a nod. I kissed his cheek and rubbed his back softly. He laid his head on my shoulder and I moved my hand up to play with those raven locks I loved so much. We stayed like this for a moment, then he asked a question that I was really hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Naruto ... I know how you are, and what you do when you get upset so give it to me straight. How many guys did you sleep with while I was gone?"

I groaned internally; I knew I had to tell him the truth, but I slept with his best friend and his brother's lover. It was hard, but after a minute I finally confessed, "I slept with only one person, Sasuke. It was with Deidara."

I waited for his reaction; even though unless it came to someone hurting me he was never violent, but this was something completely different. He took a deep breath through his nose and said, "How many times; did you use protection and who topped?"

I gulped audibly. "Three times, yes, and he topped twice and I did the last time."

He growled lowly in his throat and raised his head off my shoulder. I looked at him, fearful for what was going to happen. I closed my eyes, expecting a punch to the face, but one never came. Instead, I was tackled on the bed with Sasuke's lips pressed to my own in what could only be described as a frenzy.

After a few minutes of rough groping, mostly on Sasuke's part, and kissing we parted for air. I panted hard, "Where did that come from, Sasuke?"

I didn't get an answer; instead I got to see the sight of Sasuke taking off his shirt while saying, "Shut up, dobe."

With that he dove down again and claimed my lips in another passionate kiss. This time I was better prepared. In the heat of the moment I flipped us over and pinned Sasuke underneath me, "Tell me what brought this on, Sasuke. I was expecting you to get pissed off, not jump my bones."

He growled again, softer this time. "Deidara took you twice and you took him. I want to reclaim what's mine and you to do the same. Now."

I would have been lying if I said that didn't turn me on. We started kissing once again, well it was more of teeth and tongue than anything and clothes were torn off with ease. I kissed down Sasuke chest, loving his little moans even more; finally I reached his member. I looked up at him with a smile before going down on him. He immediately grabbed a fistful of my hair and bucked his hips up, damn near gagging me. This continued for a minute or two before I heard him whine slightly. Thinking he was close, I pulled off with a loud 'pop'.

I was about to reach over to grab the lube from the nightstand before Sasuke stopped me, "No, I want to take you first, dobe. Dammit, if Deidara got to take you twice, I should be able to, too."

If this was any other situation, I would have argued with him, but he was right. I sighed and rolled us over, I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "Take me then, Sasuke."

He took the lube from the nightstand and after uncapping it and coating three fingers with the cool gel, he began to stretch me. I wiggled and moaned at the feeling of being touched by him. It was so much better than Deidara, who had little experience topping and only knew what he liked.

I was snapped out of my musings by a harsh bite being inflicted on my neck. When Sasuke pulled his head back, I glared at him. "What the hell was that for?" I pressed my hand against the area and when I drew my fingers back there was a small amount of blood on them. I growled slightly, but couldn't stay mad at him. "Just wait till it's your turn, teme."

He just smirked. "You seemed like you were focused on something else. I wanted to remind you of what's happening now." He kissed me as he pulled his fingers out.

I whined slightly at the loss, but it was soon replaced by him thrusting into me.

I let out a cry of pleasure; god, did I miss him. I pulled him down for another kiss while we waited for my body to adjust to the intrusion. Our lips parted and Sasuke mumbled, "Are you ready?"

I nodded in affirmation and rolled my hips in a silent signal for him to move. He slowly moved out of me, before rushing right back in. I let out a loud moan in return and this only fueled Sasuke. He went harder and faster as time progressed. I tried to stifle my screams so I wouldn't wake anyone, but Sasuke was having none of that. He pinned my hands above my head and growled out, "I don't care what they think. I want them to know that you're mine and mine only!"

This should have scared me, but it didn't. I was so close that it barely mattered to me anymore. With one more harsh thrust I screamed his name loudly and came in between our stomachs. Sasuke pumped in me a few more times before finding his own release.

When he pulled out and laid next to me, we didn't speak. We just laid there, catching our breaths. After a few minutes, I was first to break the silence. "Fuck, Sasuke, I missed you." I leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "And I love you."

He smiled and reciprocated the action. "I love you too, dobe, but we're not done yet. We have at least two more rounds to go."

My eyes widened, but I didn't object as Sasuke pounced on me again. We made love several times in those wee hours of the morning. If only I knew what was waiting for me when I woke up, I would have told Sasuke how much I loved him and then some.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

When I woke up around noon, everything was perfect. I watched Sasuke sleep for a while. I knew it sounded creepy, but he had been gone for so long I couldn't help but think this was some cruel prank being played on me. After a while I nudged Sasuke awake. "Teme, it's a little past noon. You need to wake up so the others can see you."

Sasuke groaned a childish, "Five more minutes." which caused me to laugh and nudge him again. "Come on, baby. I'm sure all the others will be happy to see you."

He opened his eyes and stared at me for a moment. Slowly he sat up to stretch- I took the opportunity to stare at what was very much mine- before saying, "I don't want to go down there just yet, dobe."

With that he leaned over and kissed me softly. It started to heat up very quickly and before we knew it Sasuke was pinned beneath me. I was about to plunge into him, but luck was not smiling down upon me; not one, but two cockblocks at that moment decided to slam open my bedroom down. After hearing a very- girly in my opinion- cry of "What the hell!" come from a deep voice and a loud somewhat nasally laugh from two familiar, but different, people, I growled loudly, moved away from Sasuke, and pulled the blanket over us. I shot a dirty look at Itachi and Deidara. "Why the fuck didn't you two knock! Can't you see that we're doing something important!"

Deidara's laughter had finally calmed down. "Trust us, un. We heard you two 'doing something important' all night. I had to step up my efforts with Itachi just so our moans could drown yours out. Do you know how fucking bad my back hurts right now, un!"

We both turned bright cherry red, one part from embarrassment, the other part trying not to laugh at Itachi covering his eyes and muttering "Why me?" under his breath. I let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, you killed the mood anyways. We'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

Deidara just smirked at me and pulled a still traumatized Itachi with him. I groaned and looked over at Sasuke. "Sorry about that, teme."

He smiled kindly at me and pecked my lips. "It's fine, Naruto. We better get ready, if Deidara's back is really hurting like he says, then we need to haul ass. According to Itachi, once he's like this he'll be bitching at us until we do come down."

Agreeing with Sasuke, we both quickly got showered and dressed. Before we left the bedroom I told Sasuke to stop a moment. I went over to a small box I had on my nightstand; after opening it, I took out the necklace I gave to Sasuke all those months ago. I walked back over to him and clipped it around his neck. I kissed him deeply and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad to have you back."

Sasuke didn't say anything; he just rubbed my back and placed a soft kiss on the bite mark from last night. He pulled away from me and for a moment I could have sworn I saw a look of pain cross his face, but he just smiled softly and fiddled with the Uchiha crest. "Thank you Naruto."

With that we went downstairs. Sasuke's reunion with everyone was as I predicted. Everyone, but Gaara, hugged him or in Kiba's case, kissed him which caused my lover to bitch slap him since Kiba wasn't me. It was sweet to see. Several hours flew by. I looked over towards where Shikamaru was and saw him motion for me to follow him. Somewhat dreading it, I did so.

We went out the back door to the small porch we had. Shikamaru lit up a cigarette and as he exhaled he said, "I'm sure you're happy to have him back, aren't you?"

I gave him a look, but nodded. "Yeah, of course I am. He's my best friend; why wouldn't I be happy that my best friend is back?"

He narrowed his hazel eyes at me. "You're not happy because you're best friend is back - you're happy because your lover is back."

As he took another drag I choked on my own saliva as he said the words. How the hell could he know?! Did he hear us last night? Fuck! I knew we should have been quieter!

Before I could say anything, he spoke again, "I know what you're thinking. No, your romp last night isn't what tipped me off – well, it was part of it. I figured you two were friends with benefits, but seeing that necklace you got for him, that you've been wearing since he left, around his neck kinda marked out the chances of you two just doing it for fun like you did with Deidara. Yes, I know about that as well, I told you, Naruto. I'm very observant, I may not seem like it, but I am. Again, I won't say anything, but be careful. Neji and Gaara are starting to speculate, but I'm covering your ass. So watch out."

He took one last drag of his smoke before putting it out in an ashtray the was on a windowsill before going inside. I stood there once again shell-shocked by Shika. I didn't know how long I was out there for, but eventually Sasuke popped his head out the door. "Dobe, can you come in ... It's important."

Frowning, I followed Sasuke and made my way inside. He led me to Deidara's room, which was a little shocking. When I walked in Itachi and Deidara were sitting on the bed holding hands. Deidara's eyes were a little puffy and I felt that something bad was coming on.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto ... Itachi, Deidara and I have been talking and ... Fuck this is hard to say …"

I started to become numb all over. "Sasuke, what is hard to say?"

I saw tears well up in his eyes as he rushed me and hugged me tighter than he ever had before. He started sobbing in my chest and I looked to Itachi. "Either you start explaining what the hell is going on or I'm kicking your ass."

Itachi sighed, "Naruto, the stuff that Otouto and I saw when we were chasing Jiraiya down ... Well, it left its mark on us. We can't stay here in a whore-house anymore. We know you're not like the other pimps we saw, but Sasuke can't stand the thought of selling his body anymore. After we told Deidara, he agreed to come with us."

He looked over at Deidara, who squeezed his hand in reassurance before looking back at me. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but it's for the best."

I felt like I had a ton of brick drop on me. "No! T-This can't be happening. Sasuke, please tell me this is some fucked up joke!"

A pair of black orbs looked up at me. "I-I wish I c-could, Naruto, but nii-san is telling the truth."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "No! You just came back, y-you can't leave again! Everyone thinks you're back for good, what about them! And you, Deidara! I can't lose one of my best friends!"

Deidara stood up and walked over to both of us. He pulled me away from Sasuke. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but we've all made up our minds. If you knew what they all saw, you'd want to leave too, un."

I started to become hysterical. "What about the others!? Huh! What will they think!"

Itachi looked at me and stated, "Why do you think Shikamaru led you outside to talk? So Deidara and Sasuke could pack and say goodbye to everyone."

I couldn't believe this! I wouldn't lose Sasuke again! I tore myself out of Deidara's arms and grabbed Sasuke. "Teme! I'm serious; cut this fucking joke out right now! It's not funny!" I couldn't hold back and I started crying.

Sasuke didn't say anything; instead he pulled me in for a deep kiss. It wasn't passionate like usual. It was a slow, sad kiss. When we parted, he pressed our foreheads together. _"Naruto, I love you more than anything in the word, but I can't do this anymore. I could quit and just stay here, but I can't stand to see any of the others selling themselves. Deidara and I have plenty of money for the three of us to live off of, even if it's prostitution money. Please, understand, I have to go, this hurts me as much as it hurts you ... Maybe someday you'll quit this and we can find each other in the real world, but for now Itachi, Deidara and I are going to carve our own path in the world. I love you."_

I cried even harder when Sasuke spoke in our shared language. I noticed Itachi had pulled Deidara close to him to distract him from eavesdropping on our conversation. I took a shaky breath._"Please, Sasuke, don't do this to me. I beg you, don't!"_

He said nothing; he only kissed me one last time._ "Goodbye, Naruto. I love you so much_."

Deidara and Itachi came up behind me and they each placed a hand on my shoulder. Deidara said, "We love you too, Naruto ... Take care, for the others' sake."

Before I could even stop them, they all grabbed their own bag and left. I stood there frozen. I wanted to chase after them, but my feet wouldn't move. It wasn't until I heard the front door slammed when it hit me. I ran out the house and got out there right as the cab door shut. I tried to run to it, but it just sped away. I watched as it slowly disappeared into the New York city traffic.

Slowly, I made my way back inside the house. Everyone was there, staring at me wide-eyed. I just growled in anger and stormed into my office. Slamming the door shut, I sat down and thought of what to do. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I looked around my office and finally it hit me...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

I cleared my throat. "That's when I decided to make Shikamaru the pimp of the house and my list of rules for him to follow. I left around a week later, I couldn't stand being there anymore. So I took all of the money I had, which was a large amount, left, put myself through college, and got a job as a business teacher. It's been five years now, Mr. Umino, and I still haven't stopped thinking about Sasuke. I was told you were the best shrink in New York. So hit me, what should I do?"

A tanned man with long, brown hair tied into a ponytail and a scar on the bridge of his nose looked at me. "Well, Mr. Uzumaki, it's obvious you love him, but during this long chat you discussed rules you have. Are there any that you made that apply to this situation?"

I thought about it for a moment. I looked back on what I wrote down on the list for Shikamaru all those years ago …

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Rules for running a whore-house:

Never ever fall in love with the merchandise.

If you do fall in love, you dumbass, make sure at all cost that it's never found out.

Never let the boys drink, unless for a special reason, it could get them raped by some sick bastard.

Screen the boys for STD's and drug use. Condoms must be used with all customers. No exceptions

If you do fall in love and your lover decides to leave the house, never try to chase after them. The house should come first.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

"Yeah Mr. Umino, there is one rule I could follow. It's just too bad rules and I never got along."

* * *

AN: So yeah...THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. Wanted to say that before I got burned at the stake. Thanks to BelleArcher for reviewing this story! And so many thanks to FanofBellaandEdward! If she hadn't given me the courage to do it, this story wouldn't be here. Anyways that's the end. What can I say, it's been fun and there will be a sequel coming soon! How soon? Well only time will tell, sadly FanofBella and I are not sure if she can beta the sequel or any other stories tying into this project, so I may have to find another beta. If anyone is interested then let me know! But beta or not, the sequel will come out sometime. I can't promise when, but it will.

UPDATE: I know it's early, but the sequel is in the work already! Inspiration struck me last night, but the important thing is that I am in need of a new beta! Please send me a PM. I am looking too through the website but if you're interested tell me!

UPDATE 2: 9-21-15: I have found a beta! Thank Mrs. Padfoot x! The new story should be out within a month or so, depending on how much school kills me.


End file.
